With Friends like These
by Skinfull
Summary: Who needs enemies...An Old friend of Mulder comes back with more than catching up in mind...**COMPLETE**
1. Default Chapter

            Mulder stepped out of the barely open elevator and charged towards the basement office.  A sweet welcoming smell of coffee greeted him as he breezed through the door.   He immediately spotted the mug of coffee and small white bag on his desk.  A quick glance around the room showed him her coat was draped over his chair but she was nowhere to be seen.

            Slipping off his suit jacket and dropping it over hers, he eased himself into his chair and peeked around the room just to make sure she wasn't there, before reaching for the bag and pulling it open.  His eyes widened and a smile crept unknowingly over his lips when he spied the cream pastry.  He lifted it slowly out of the bag, careful not to touch the chocolate topping, and grabbed the mug of coffee before relaxing back into his chair, knowing it would take his weight and he crossed his ankles on his desk.

            The first bite, as he predicted, was the best.  The cream filling bursting into his mouth surprised and delighted him.  But it was then that she decided to make an entrance, stopping in her tracks when she noticed him.

"Hey Mulder!" she exclaimed.

            He looked up innocently, the pastry hovering by his mouth with a tell tale spot of cream on the corner of his lips.

"That was supposed to be for me."

"What? This bun? This coffee? On my desk?"

"It's only on your desk because I don't have a desk of my own," she walked further into the room and stood across the desk from him.

"Oh, Sorry Scully," he had the grace to look guilty as he sat up and held out the pastry to her, "I thought you were treating me to breakfast!"

            She took the bun without a word and lifted it slowly to her lips watching its progress as she did.  Mulder sat transfixed as she took her first bite and her eyes rolled back into her head.

_The cream, _he thought_, she's just tasted the cream._

            Unaware of his scrutiny and barely aware of his presence she finished the bun with a sigh, and he thought of how carefully she controlled her diet, allowing only the minimal amount of treats.  Was it because they affected her so? He smiled at his own musings and shook his head to rid them.

"So what have we got today?" she asked finally settling in her chair.

"Skinner said he'd call this morning with something," he said his eyes riveted as she licked the chocolate stains from her fingertips.  "But I haven't heard from him yet."  
"Well it's only…" she checked her watch, "half eight.  Give him a chance."

"Aside from Skinners prospect I have to finish off some research for a professor in NYU.  How about you? Still working on that paper?"

"Yes," she said as she lifted her laptop out of her case and landed it on the table, "I'm nearly finished.  Probably end up staying late tonight to put it to bed."

"Will it be ready for publication next month?"

"As ready as it's going to get."  

            She switched on her laptop and waited for it to boot up.  Thankfully Mulder had a huge desk with room for both their legs beneath it.  So she could stretch out her feet and not touch him, even take her shoes off.  His feet were usually planted behind her screen anyway dislodging files and folders every time he moved them.   With a resignated sigh she slipped on her glasses and started to work.

            The rest of the day was spent in relative companionable silence, save for her grunting and sighing.  Mulder continually dropped fresh cups of coffee in front of her but she barely noticed.  At lunchtime he stood and walked over to her side of the desk.  After calling her name several times and getting no response, he reached out to touch her shoulder.    
 "Scully," he said.

"What?" she asked distractedly, keeping her eyes on the screen.

"I'm going to grab a sandwich and some fresh air.  Do you want to join me?"

"No…no, too busy."  
"Can I get you something?"

"Sure, anything, thanks."

            He left her to work in comfort but the elevator couldn't have gotten to the ground floor when she started to regret her refusal of his invitation.  A slow seductive walk around the pool wit her partner might have been just what she needed.  But before she could grab her coat to follow him the phone rang.

"Hello?" Scully said her eyes falling back to the screen.

"Hi, could I speak to Fox Mulder? I mean Agent Fox Mulder?"

"He's not here at the moment, can I help?" she replied noticing the slight accent as she pulled her eyes away from the swarming graphs.

"Em…not really," the voice was distinctively male and husky and definitely piqued her interest.

"Can I take a message?"

"Yeah, tell him that Daniel Anderson called."

"Daniel Anderson," she repeated.

"Yeah, and he can reach me at the Hyatt here in Washington."

"Okay, no problem Mr. Anderson."

            Now with her natural curiosity bubbling away she found it hard to concentrate on her work.  It was a little under an hour before Mulder got back.  On the table beside her he placed a tall cup of coffee and a brown paper bag.

"What's this?" she asked smiling, as she pulled the bag open to find a salad sandwich and a smaller white tissue parcel.

"Repayment."

            She unwrapped the tissue and found a mini cream cake waiting inside to be ravished.  The salad sandwich forgotten and with her eyes open wide she took a bite.

"Thanks Mulder," she managed when the first wave of pleasure subsided.

"My pleasure," he replied, taking his seat thinking how accurate those words were as he watched her carefully take small bites along the side of the cake, savouring the texture and flavour as it churned in her mouth, lining her lips with a thin sugary powder.  

_He'd buy her a cake everyday from now on_, he thought as he managed to look away before getting caught.

"You got a phone call while you were out."

"Who? Skinner?"

"No a Daniel Anderson.  He said you could reach him at the local Hyatt."

"Daniel Anderson?" he said aloud, "what did he sound like?"

"Oh I dunno, about 6'2, 150lbs, shocking blonde hair, broad shoulders," she broke off when she spotted the look on his face, "he had an accent I couldn't place."

"Danny, Danny Anderson," he said suddenly startling her as she took a bite from her lunch.

            Without another word he picked up the phone and dialled for the operator, after asking to get connected to the Hyatt he sat into his chair and swivelled it around while he waited.

"Yeah hi, I'd like to speak to a guest of yours, Daniel Anderson…yes I'll hold."

            Scully busied herself with her report but she couldn't help but overhear, her interest insisted she did so anyway.

"Danny hey! It's Fox," he said not missing Scully's raised eyebrow at the use of his first name.

"Fox? How are you man?"

"Not bad, not bad.  You?"

"Keeping busy with the team."

"You're still playing?"

"Sure, life's a game Fox, you gotta play!"

"How long are you in town for?"

"About a month, I'm scouting the local teams.  I was hoping we could meet up for a few pints?"

"Pints? I haven't been for them for ages," he said laughing freely as if he were alone.

"I'm in meetings today until about seven but I can give you a shout after."

            Mulder reeled off his mobile number and hung up, his smile still evident when he turned to meet her curious gaze.

"I lived with Danny in an off campus house in Oxford."

"When was the last time you spoke?"

"I dunno, it must be at least ten years."  
"Ten years?"

"We kept in touch for a while but you know how it is, we're both busy people."

"Yeah Mulder, your life is awash with tight schedules and dates."

"Listen Scully, I am extremely busy and I certainly have no time to sit here and take disparaging comments from you."  
            She contained her laugh as he sat back and held up his paper, planting his feet heavily on the desk as if to accentuate his mock anger.  His pen was lifted to his mouth so he could chew on its tip.

"Hey Scully," he said after a moment, "six letters; part of the human body between the neck and abdomen?"

"Thorax," she replied with a hidden smile.

            Five o'clock came quickly and she greeted it with a yawn.  Stretching her arms high above her head she let her head fall back and he couldn't help but notice how her blouse tightened around her breasts, curving around them deliciously.

"Finished?" he asked tearing her eyes away from her, trying to pretend he hadn't been watching her all day.

"Yes," she let her arms drop to her lap and fiddled with her laptop.  "I'll have to proof read it tomorrow, but right now I'm going home."  
            He touched his fingers to his forehead and waved his other arm in the air mystically, holding his eyes half closed he said, "I see a bubble bath in your immediate future, followed by a glass or two of wine and a movie, possibly of the adult variety."

"Half right Mulder," she said closing her laptop.

"What, no bath?" he stood to help her on with her coat.

"Goodnight Mulder."

            Later that night curled up on the end of the couch she unwrapped her wet hair and dried it vigorously with the towel.  Her glass of white wine sat in the table by the remote control so she picked them both up before settling back.  Feeling rested and with the simple thought that tomorrow was Friday circulating in her head she could feel her tension lowly ebbing away.  Startled by the phones ring she dragged herself back to the present and answered it.

"Hello?  
            The background noise was deafening and she pulled the receiver away from her ear.

"Hello, Scully…Scully…can you hear me?"

            His voice was instantly recognisable and for a moment she held her breath waiting to hear about what disaster befell him this time.

"Where are you Mulder?"

"I'm in a bar on Lincoln called Murphy's."

"So why are you calling me?"

"Come on down to the bar," he insisted.

"No way Mulder, it's half nine," she argued.

"Come on Scully, I've got someone here I want you to meet," she was silent again but this time he knew he'd won her over.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

            She dressed quickly in a pair of black trousers and a deep red low cut fitted long sleeve and made her way out to the bar.  She found it easily enough with it's bright outside lights that lit up a small seating area on the street.  Scanning the crowd she stepped inside where she was met by a barrage of sound.  The bar was small and crammed full with patrons who didn't seem to care about early mornings, enjoying the lively music and free flowing alcohol.

            Cursing her small stature she carefully stepped through the crowd checking for Mulder.  It wasn't long before she saw him, his head reaching high above the rest.  _Very high_ she thought oddly as she approached him until she realised he was standing on a bar step reaching for drinks.

"Hi Mulder," she said and he turned into her voice his smile wide and more than a little lob sided.

"Scully, follow me," he motioned with his head as he held a pint in each hand and she followed him through the throng, resting a hand on his back to make sure she didn't loose him.  

            He finally rested the glasses on a shelf that ran the length of the room, at waist height.  Turning to her he draped an arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"You made it."

"Don't I always?"

"This is Daniel Anderson, Danny, Dana Scully," he said gesturing behind her.

            She turned to where he pointed as Danny stood up from his high stool extending his hand as he did.

"Hello Daniel," she said taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Please call me Danny."

            He was as tall as Mulder, maybe even more so she thought.  His eyes were so dark they could have been black.  His light brown hair was unruly but not neglected and she smiled inwardly at his broad shoulders remembering her comment from earlier.

"Danny…" she said, watching his smile stretch further as her took her in.

"Fox has been talking about you all evening.  He kept saying that I had to meet you.  I'm sorry if we broke into your plans but he wouldn't give up so I insisted he call you."

            She was mesmerised by his voice.  The lilt and curve of his accent baffled her and aroused an interest, urging her to keep him talking, wanting to know more about the mysterious Danny Anderson.  She felt Mulder's arm tighten on her shoulders and she looked up to see him smiling oddly.

"Anyway you're here now," Danny continued, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Please, a glass of white wine."

            Danny left to get her drink and she turned to Mulder.

"I'm glad you came," he said and he leaned in closer to her whispering, "I wasn't sure you would."

"How could I refuse a loud invitation screamed down the phone from a crowded bar?"

"Aww Scully, come on, I was out with an old college buddy but I was still thinking of you!" he argued playfully.

"Okay Mulder…you're forgiven."

            Danny returned and handed Scully her glass before producing another stool.  She took it gladly and pulled it in close to them so she could reach the shelf with her glass.  Mulder's arm had slipped from her shoulders but lingered near her waist, his slim fingers barely touching her lower back but sending hot spots into her spine.

"So Dana, what's it like working with Fox?"

"It's a constant battle," she replied with a choked laugh.

"Does he still make you call him Mulder?" he asked saying the name like it was dirty word.  But the only reply she could muster was a nod as her mouth was full of wine she was endanger of spilling.

"Jesus Fox," he slapped him playfully knocking his arm away from her back but her returned it immediately.  "You've been working with her for over four years.  Still?"

"Yes, still," he sighed taking a long sip of his beer.

            Scully laughed at his dejected look and placed a gently hand on his thigh and gave him a gentle squeeze.  He looked up to her and smiled she thought shyly, but turned back to Danny who was asking her about the X-Files.

            Midnight rolled by quickly followed by one a.m. when the barman shouted for them to go home.  Scully looked around and saw the bar had practically emptied save for he man asleep in the corner and a couple kissing tenderly at the bar.

"Don't worry Dana," Danny said, "that's just code for get a few more pints in before the barman gets to tired to serve them!"

"I don't think I could last through any more."

"Are you tired?" Mulder asked sitting forward, his arm that had remained against her lower back all night had moved up to rub small circles between her shoulders

"It's been a long day and I have a load of work to get through tomorrow."

"Then don't let us keep you a moment longer," Danny stood with her and held her jacket for her to step into.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Danny," she took his hand but her pulled her into a light embrace and kissed her cheek.

"Pleasure was all mine."

"I'll walk you out Scully."

            Mulder stood with her on the cold street and waited for a cab to drive by.

"He seems really nice."

"Yeah.  He was a great friend.  It'll be good to catch up," he said noticing her shiver he placed his arm around her again this time tighter holding her firmly against him.  Finally a cab pulled up at his outstretched arm and he held the door open for her.

"Thanks for the invite Mulder.  I had a really good time."

            He dropped a kiss onto her cheek careful not to make it the one Danny had kissed and watched the cab pull away.  Danny had another pint and a glass of whiskey waiting for him when he returned.

"She's quite the catch Fox," he said smiling wickedly.

"She's a good friend."

"Friend? Is that all?"

"Yeah," Mulder said before downing the short in one.

"It's just that you seemed…"

"What?"

"I dunno Fox…Jesus you couldn't keep your eyes off her and you were touching her all night."

"We're really…close."

"But just good friends?"

"Yes," he said firmly.

"Good," Danny said, "then you won't mind…"

"Mind?"

"If I ask her out?"

            Mulder faltered the words escaping him.  He had no hold on Scully, he couldn't dictate who she should see.  

_Of course he would bloody mind_ he thought but aloud he said, "Eh…no"

"Sure Fox…sure."


	2. Chapter 2

            The bright moonlight displayed her naked body surprisingly well.  She lay still on the damp grass her legs tied to a stake and each arm out stretched to separate stakes, holding her firmly in the crucifix position.  He had used rough rope and her wrist bled slowly from the scraping she'd gotten while struggling.  Her gag was tight and she fought to breath, eventually passing out from a mixture of fear and exhaustion.  

            He walked up to her, thankful for the full moon and straddled her.  Looking down at her still body he smiled preparing the small metal box by his knee he reached to her face and slapped it viciously as he tried to rouse her.

"Hey, wake up, WAKE UP!" he yelled.

            Slowly her head lolled from side to side as her consciousness returned.  Feeling the heavy weight on top of her she turned to face him with a muffled cry.

"Now then…it's bitches like you that really make me fucking mad.  You probably think I'm insane," he said softly, "but I'm just sick and tired of your fucking cheating."

            Her eyes widened with fear when he lifted the metal box and placed it on her stomach, making her flinch under the cold metal.  From beside his knees he grabbed a hammer and pulled a six-inch nail from the box.  She shook her head in an effort to get away but she was tired firmly and her movement came to nothing.  Tears fell on her already stained face as he pressed the tip of the nail against her chest over her heart.  He lifter he hammer up high relishing the look of fear that swarmed her small features before slamming it down onto the nail's head.  

            Her body jerked under the pressure of each hit but he tightened his knees against her holding her in place until the nail was fully sunken into her chest.  Her eyes streamed and glazed over before finally rolling into the back of her head, the pain unbearable she passed out again.

            He could feel her pulse weaken so he quickly reached for more nails, hammering again and again until eight nails were in her chest carefully placed in a clear heart shape.  He felt for a pulse but found nothing.

            Satisfied that she was dead he stood away from the body and picked up the now empty box.  Her eyes had remained closed and her features had relaxed showing no signs of her fear except for the trails from her tears.  

"Payback received," he said under his breath before walking away into the night without a second glance.

***

            When Mulder arrived at the office to find Scully working on her paper, he noticed her hair was tied up, telling him that she had been here for more than a few hours already.  He handed her a cup of coffee and tried to ignore her curious gaze as he lowered himself slowly into his chair.

            She noticed how he seemed aware of the slightest noise and guessed he stayed out with Danny after she had left.  On the table he placed a white box and opened it to reveal a row of six donuts.

"Good night?" she asked, reaching for a powdered donut.

"Great night…shitty morning."

            He couldn't help but detect the engaging scent she brought into the office this morning.  

_New perfume?_ He thought.  Her barely there makeup was impeccable and not a hint of a late night clung to her.  

"How's it going?" he said biting into a plain one and nodding at her screen.

"Thank god it's Friday."

"That bad?"  He came round to her side of the desk and with one hand on the back of her chair he leaned over her shoulder resting the other on the desk.  "Do you need a hand?"

"Do you think you can handle it?" she said smiling up at him.

"Well I'm waiting for Professor Doyle to ring me about my research but until then I'm all yours," he said with a slight twitch in his eyebrows.

            They worked in a cosy silence, side by side until lunchtime when both of them stood in a silent agreement to go for food.  A light knock at the door made them turn in time to see Danny sticking his head around.

"Hey Danny!" Mulder exclaimed.

            Scully looked up and saw how Danny seemed a lot fresher than Mulder but with his bigger build she figured he had a higher tolerance for alcohol.  His hair was still damp from the shower and he was dressed in a black suit that made him look even taller than he did last night.  She glanced at Mulder who was looking at her oddly.  Danny had asked her something but she couldn't remember what.  Her eyes darted between both men and Mulder stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Scully? You okay?"  
"Yeah, my head is just spinning from all the graphs I've been studying all morning," she stammered unconvincingly.

"I'm treating Fox to lunch, do you want to join us?" Danny repeated.

"Sure. I'd love to."

            She followed both men out of the building and soon they found themselves squeezed into a small table at a deli, jostling for space with their knees and elbows touching.  Scully's earlier embarrassment vanished in wave after wave of free flowing conversation.  She couldn't believe how different Mulder was acting, with a smile permanently on his lips, he laughed loudly oblivious to the close confines and she found herself watching him, enjoying his laughter, his release.  When his mobile rang he excused himself from the table and walked out of the deli to answer it.  

"Sorry for keeping you out late last night Dana," Danny said after he caught her trying to hide another yawn.

"No it's not that.  I have just finished a paper and I'm afraid all the sleepless nights are catching up on me.  I must look a wreck."

"Not at all, you look lovely."

            She smiled at his compliment and hated her soft complexion for blushing so easily.

"So your from Oxford?" she asked eager to get the focus away from herself.

"God no, I was in college there, but I'm from Ireland."

"You're Irish?" she exclaimed surprised that he hadn't mentioned it last night.

"The pub didn't give it away last night?" he laughed.  She smiled remembering the overtly Irish Themed pub.

"Your accent isn't very strong."

"No, I suppose not.  I travel around a lot."

"Mulder said you play rugby."

"Yeah, International and Club Level.  I'm scouting with our trainer for players.  This month in DC, next in LA, then over to Boston and New York."

"Sound glamorous."

"You've never been to a rugby game have you?" he said covering her arm with his hand.

"No," she laughed.

"The last thing it is is glamorous."

            Mulder pushed the deli door open and stepped inside in time to see Danny reach out and touch her arm.  He froze for a moment taking in the scene, watching Scully's reaction to this obvious invasion of her personal space but she smiled a strange smile, one he didn't recognise.  He'd seen them on other women but never on Scully.  Her lips curved slightly one side higher than the other before parting enough for a small laugh.  

_That was a flirting smile_ he thought unsure if he was pleased to see it or disappointed because it wasn't aimed at him.  Breaking his trance he stepped fully into the room and strode over to them.  She turned to him immediately fixing a professional expression on her face and looked up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I have to go and meet Professor Doyle in 20 minutes so I'm going back to the office to collect my files."  
"I'll go with you," she said half standing before he pushed her back into her seat.

"No stay here and finish up," he insisted as he pulled his jacket on, "I'll see you later."

            Scully watched as he walked away and turned to Danny with a small smile.  Mulder stood outside the deli pulling at his lapels to fix them.  He looked in at Scully and Danny as she laughed again at something he had said.  Turning away from the traitorous image he hurried back to the office where he gathered his files under a cloud of thought.

"Why now?" he said aloud to no one.  Why couldn't he stop watching her, noticing the small things like her new perfume, and her new smile?  Using her expressions as a measurement of her moods, he was always able to gage what kind of day they would have.  Even behind her mask of _feeling fine_ he could always tell.  

            He'd always been able to read her expressions but lately he found himself trying to manipulate them.  Loving the way her eyes glistening when she held back her laughter or the sight of her all too well hidden dimples when she finally gave in and released a full smile.  With his mind elsewhere the phone had to ring three times to grab his attention.

"Hello."

"Agent Mulder, Firstly I have a two cases for you to look over," Skinners voice was rushed and Mulder imagined him signing papers as he spoke on the phone.

"Firstly?"

"And Secondly I had Agent Keane in here this morning asking about your case status."

"Agent Keane? Why?"

"I presume she's going to ask for you assistance on a case."

"She's back in V.C. right?"

"Yes."

"Well I have a meeting in ten minutes, I can make it up to your office at about 3.30 for debriefing?"

"What about Agent Scully?" Skinner asked.

"She's grabbing lunch, I can send her up straight away if you prefer?"

"No, both of you at 3.30 will be fine."

"Okay sir, see you then."

            Mulder hung up and quickly scribbled a note for Scully about their meeting before grabbing his files and running out the door.

_**Dammit I'm a sucker for these case file / MSR stories…ahh well!!  I'm writing this one blind though, so I have only a vague idea of where it is headed.**_


	3. Chapter 3

            With his car parked across from the house he could watch her moving from room to room.  She came home at lunchtime and had rushed around the house picking up clothes and clearing up the mess from the dinner last night.  When the phone rang she stopped suddenly in the hallway, her darkened figure casting a shadow on the homely beige staircase, coving the family portraits she'd placed on the wall.

            He twisted in his awkward car seat turning the dial on the small receiver to tune in her conversation.  A blast of static burst into the car before settling to a dull flow followed by her shy voice.

"Hello?" she said meekly into the receiver.

"Hey, Sharon, it's Jim," the other voice said.

"Jim, you called…I made it home."

"Great…I should be there in about twenty minutes…eh…where is Gary?" Jim asked hesitantly.

"He's gone to Florida on business, he wont be back until Sunday evening."

"So we got the whole weekend?" Jim said his smile carrying through the receiver.

"Yeah."

"Great, well I'm stuck in traffic by Lafayette Park, I'll see you soon."

"Okay Jimmy, see ya."

            He watched her through the frosted large bay window as she replaced the receiver and smiled widely.  Suddenly and without hesitance he jumped out of the car and walked over to the house.  Lifting his knuckles to thump on the door he stopped and spotted the latch was off.  He opened the door slowly and saw her standing in the kitchen with her back turned to him and her hands in the sink.  He passed silently through the hall and grabbed her from behind, his large arms fitting around her body trapping her hands down by her side.  

            Her squeals of surprise quickly turned to screams of fear as he carried her through the house to the master bedroom in the back.  She was light and flew easily to the bed nearly bouncing off the other side.  Terror caught her voice in her throat as she looked on at the stranger looming over her.

"What…what do you want?" she asked fearing the worst.

"It's too late for apologies.  Too late to repent."

"What?" her eyes darted around the room as she searched for an escape.

            He paced the length of the room, one hand resting on his hip the other idly scratching his chin.  She noticed his suit was clean and well pressed, most likely expensive but the look in his eyes told a different story to the condition of his clothes.  

            From the back of his suit he twisted what she thought was his belt but he pulled it until it revealed a small back on a strap.  Unzipping it agonizingly slowly he smiled at her discomfort.  Too scared to move and too shocked to scream she lay motionless on the edge of the bed gradually inching towards the headboard.

            He pulled out a piece of rope and walked up the side of the bed towards her.  Grabbing her arm she fought before he slapped her a blow that threw her away from him with a force that she'd never felt before.  He tied her wrist to one of the bedposts and reached across her, muffling her low moans under the weight of his thick arms, to tie the other hand.

            Standing at the bottom of the bed he looked down at her stockinged feet and pulled them together, wrapping a small length of rope around her ankles he anchored them to the bottom of the bed.

            She watched through tear filled eyes as he crawled over her towards the top of the bed straddling her, his weight resting on her pelvis.  He reached again into the small bag and pulled out a long nail.  From behind his suit jacket she could see a hammer dangling from his belt loop and her eyes widened with panic as he pulled it out.  It was then that she found her voice, screaming loudly her panic welling up through her throat enriching the sound of her screams as they echoed through he empty house.

            He punched her in the jaw but it had little effect towards silencing her so he reached for the pillow and pressed it against her face until the screaming and convulsions stopped.  Cautiously he took the pillow away from her face and smiled at the curled eyes and open mouth that met him.  Pressing the tip of the nail to her chest he lifted the hammer and brought it down hard against the head wincing at the spurt of blood the impact made.  

He stepped off the bed and looked down at the eight nails embedded in her chest.  Knowing that Jim would be there soon he quickly made his way to the bathroom and rinsed the blood from his hands.  Slowly he walked to the car and turned the key in the ignition.  Without looking he carefully pulled away from the curb and drove away, oblivious to the blue Nissan that pulled into her drive he merged with the Friday traffic and disappeared.

***

            Mulder checked his watch as he stepped into the elevator and saw that it was nearing quarter to four.  His mobile registered 4 missed calls but he didn't bother to check the messages, knowing it was Scully looking for him and probably waiting for him in the office.  She hated being late.

            The elevator jutted to a stop and he ambled over to the half open door but before he could open it he heard her laughter.  He placed a hand on it and slowly swung it open to see her leaning against his desk the phone balanced between her left ear and her shoulder while her hand idly leafed through a thin folder.  She laughed again and he stood by the door leaning on its frame.

"Okay, I'll tell him to call you," she said through a light laugh.  The soft sound caressed his ears and he stepped closer to it.  "Alright, Goodbye."

            She hung up the phone and half turned seeing him as he approached the desk.  Her smile faded and returned to its usual professional stance as their eyes met and he frowned.

"Skinner is waiting for us," she said.

"Okay, let me put this away," he lifted the files from his in tray and stuck the folder he'd been holding half way in, leaving it stick out enough so he could grab it easily.

"Good filing system, Mulder."

"Thanks, it took me years to develop!"

            They walked silently to the elevator and he rested against the back wall as she pressed the button.

"Danny called.  You just missed him," she said casually.

"What did he want?"

"Something about an awards ceremony he wants you to go to.  I'm not sure of the details."

"I'll call him when I get back."

"What does Skinner want?"

"He wants us to look at two different cases and Agent Keane was asking about my case status," he said telling her about the conversation he'd had earlier but watching her face he could tell her mind was elsewhere.  Wondering briefly what was going through her mind he pushed himself away from the elevator wall and followed her into Skinners office where Kim sent them through directly.

"Here are the cases," Skinner said as they took their seats and he handed out two files that Scully took.

"Both cases sir?" she said confused.

"To be honest the first one came in from Seattle and I don't see much in it but I thought you should give it the once over, the second one may be slightly more confusing."

"How?" Mulder asked, letting Scully read through the files before she handed them over.

"It's more of an internal matter but I was instructed to make sure you two were the lead investigators."

"By who?" he said this time more suspiciously, sitting forward in his chair.

"Director Walsh."

"Walsh? But he doesn't even work in our section?" Mulder argued.

"Isn't he based in San Diego?" Scully said matching Mulders glare as they both stared at Skinner.

"Yes, it's a San Diego case.  Read through it and get back to me with an initial report before you start requisitioning cars and flights."

            Scully started to rise but Mulder stayed seated.  She glanced at Skinner and back to Mulder both of who were watching her.

"I thought you'd prefer a private meeting with Agent Mulder," she said.  Skinner looked at Mulder and he shook his head so she took her seat again.

"It's nothing that you haven't done before," Skinner began, "I told Agent Keane that you had nothing on at the moment but with two case files arriving this morning, I said I'd leave it up to your discretion whether you wished to assist."

"What kind of case is it?"

"Serial killer, with four victims to date, spanning a five week period across the country, the latest one was in Philadelphia last night," Skinner said as he removed his glasses.  "No known connection or pattern to the victims bar they are all female.  They all seem to random killings.  One of them strangled, one stabbed in the stomach and bled to death, one of them had their throat cut and the latest was choked."

"So what makes this a serial killer?" Scully asked.

"All the victims were found with eight nails embedded into their chest over their heart.  The nails were in lined in a heart shape."

            Mulder rubbed his mouth with his hand and scratched his chin.  Scully's frown deepened as she listened to Skinner and finally she turned to Mulder.  Their eyes met and he saw something blaze behind their cool blue surface.

"Agent Keane wants a profile?" Mulder said looking back to Skinner.

"I believe so.  If you give her a call she'll drop the case down for you to have a look at."

"Okay, thank you."  
            They walked to the door and Mulder held it open for her to step through, before he followed her silently to the elevator.  They stepped in and again she reached for the button.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know.  Take a look at these two files first I suppose.  Then give Keane a call."

"Have you worked with her before?" she asked and he could tell she was holding back a smile.

"Once, but I had little to do with her."  
"She's one in a million.  I had it out with her one night in Quantico," she said her smile finally breaking through.

"Why Scully you keep unwrapping like a butterfly."

            They laughed together as they stepped through the basement office door and took their seats.  She handed him out one of the folders and pulled her chair closer to the desk as she opened the other.

            Hours flew by as they both bantered about their separate cases and took turns going for coffee.  As seven o'clock drove near Mulder stretched back in his chair letting his head fall back to hang loosely.  The image of her doing the same motion flashed into his head and he wondered if she was watching him like he had been to her.  Whipping his head up quickly he saw her staring at her laptop screen her face a picture of concentration as the blue glow reflected off her glasses.  The rush of blood that flew round his head made him dizzy so he carefully closed his eyes only to open them and find her watching him.  

"You okay?" she asked seeing the dizziness swim around his eyes.

"Yeah, head rush."

            She smiled and returned to her screen but before she could get too immersed he stepped around to her side of the desk and sat on the corner.  Silently he began to swing his legs and waited for her to look up.  She could see his legs swinging, bending at the knee and knew he was watching her but she refused to look up.  Knowing he was playing his patience game she decided not to give in this time and waited for him to call her.

"Hey Scully," he said nudging her lightly.

"Yeah?" she replied without looking up.

"I'm hungry.  Lets get out of here and go for food?"

"Great, let me just send this mail."

            He grabbed his jacket from his chair and gathered up the files as he waited for her to collect her laptop and case.

"Do you want to go to Casey's?"

"I dunno, I fancy something a little quieter, to go through these files," she said as she fastened the latch on her case and slipped into her light suede jacket.

"How about Lorenzo's?"

"How about my place and a pizza?"

"Ahhh Scully, you do love me!"

            They slowly made their way through the deserted building out to the car park.  He watched her from the corner of his eyes as she brushed her hair out of her face and gently stroked her neck, rubbing it tenderly as if it hurt.

"I'll meet you at mine then?" she said as she dropped her stuff onto the back seat.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you."

            He waited for her to pull away before walking towards his own car.  As he sat into it his mobile rang loudly.  Without looking at the caller ID he switched it on and held it up to his ear.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop for a bottle of wine!"

"Red or White?" Danny said.

"Danny? Sorry I thought you were Scully."

"Not quite.  So you two have plans tonight?"

"I'm going over to Scully's to go through some case files."

"And you need wine to do that?" he asked laughing.

"No that's just a bonus," Mulder said knowing what Danny would read into it but not caring.

"I rang because I wanted to ask you to come to an awards ceremony on Sunday night," Danny said.

"Awards? For what?"

"Sport Achievements.  I was going to ask Dana to come with me but I wasn't sure if she would go without you."

            Mulder faltered at his words and wondered briefly if he wanted to continue this conversation.  Realising he had been silent, not answering Danny's question he coughed into the phone giving himself a brief reprise.

"Scully is old enough to go out with out a chaperone," he said carefully.

"Do you think she would like to join me?"

"You'll have to ask her that," he replied this time unable to get the anger totally out of his voice.

"Maybe I'll ask her then."

"Listen Danny, I gotta go."

"Fine Fox, are we still on for the ball game tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll have to get back to you on that one.  But as far as I can tell I'm game."

"Okay well give me a call in the morning."

            Mulder cancelled the call and drove slowly over to her apartment.  He pulled up behind her car and grabbed the brown paper bag from the seat beside him.  For just a moment he looked towards the light he knew came from her living room window and wondered what she was doing.

_Did she change?_ He thought.  _Had she already ordered a pizza knowing exactly what toppings he'd like?_

            He stepped from the car and strolled to the door.  After a light rap he could hear her soft feet rushing to let him in.  The door swung wide open without hesitation because she was expecting him, so he knew she didn't use the spy hole.

_She changed_ he noticed as he let his eyes fall over her jeans and light blue top.  She wore only socks and wandered over to the small table where her notes were already laid out.

"I already ordered the pizza, it should be here in 40min," she said as she slipped on her glasses.

            He went into the kitchen dropping his jacket onto one of her tall back chairs as he searched for the corkscrew.  The conversation he'd had with Danny swam around his head and he couldn't get rid of it.  He could hear her voice from the other room as he poured out two glasses of her favourite wine.

"Sorry Scully? What was that?" he asked as he handed her a glass and slid down onto the floor next to her their shoulders touching lightly.

"I was just asking what took you so long?"

"I got a call from Danny.  I was talking to him for a while, then I had to stop and get some wine."

"We shouldn't be drinking if we are going to get through these two case files," she said but she took the glass with a small smile.

"For starters, the one I was working on is a bust."

"How do you know?"

"I went through the UFO sightings and not one of them corroborate the other but I did find a connection between all the witnesses."

"What's that?" she said sipping the wine and he saw her face light up at the recognition of the taste.  His face cracked into a small smile.

"All frat brothers."

            She laughed at his disappointment.  He shook his head with a smile and sipped his own drink.  They sat in silence for a minute but their eyes met and stuck together.

"Are you okay Mulder?" she asked turning towards him, "you look like you got something on your mind?"

            Danny's comments flew through his head again and he glanced away.  Conflict raised its ugly head and he wasn't used to it.  He usually found it easy to speak his mind to her, no matter how bizarre his theory, he could always tell her and they would dissect it, maybe destroy it together.  But this was different, this was like delving into her personal life, something she always kept well hidden from him.  

She might know every facet of his life from cradle to present day and she would anticipate his needs and fears long before he knew he even had them.  But that was him.  This is her.  Dare he continue and risk causing her embarrassment? 

"No, I'm just thinking about the case you were working on this evening," he answered cowardly.

"It's a strange one.  Looks like another X-Files unit has been set up in San Diego," she said handing him the file.

"What?" he said almost choking on his wine making her laugh loudly.

"Don't worry Mulder…it couldn't be half the unit we are," she joked as he flicked through the file and saw the three cases inside it.

"What is this?" he asked.

"From talking to some field agents at the San Diego office it looks like a crop circle epidemic has been struck up and a unit has been set up to investigate them.  During the investigation two bodies were found and now the team...Agents Dale Wilson and Robert Baker…are travelling the country investigating crop circle sites."

"Looking for more bodies?"

"Yes.  A lot of people refuse to farm the land once these patterns are found so their theory is-,"

"That they're being used as burial sites for murder victims?" he finished for her.

"Exactly."

            He read through the files more thoroughly and shook his head as the facts sunk in.

"So why do they want us?"

"Possibly the extent of our crop circle location database," she said.

"What database?" he looked up at her oddly.

"Only the catalogue of locations and dates stored in your head."

"Right.  That database."

"Yeah Mulder, that database."

"Great," he said as he slapped the file onto the table and let his head fall back onto the couch sighing loudly.

"What's wrong Mulder?" she asked dropping her head back and faced him.

"I dunno…I'm just tired," he said through another sigh, as he faced her not realising how close their faces would be.

"Not sleeping?" she asked reluctant to pull away but unsure of what he would read into their closeness.  She couldn't believe how aware she had become of him lately.  How his simple touches had turned into lively sparks and his eyes had become traps for her own. 

_Dammit I'm doing it again_ she said inwardly, trying to keep calm but forcing her eyes to stay locked to his.

"It's more than that…I just feel like I need more," he continued.

"More? More x-files? More weirdness?" she said trying to lighten his mood.

"No…" he laughed.  "More…more me."

"What do you mean?" she sat up and rested her elbow onto the couch cradling her head into her hand and turning her whole body towards him.

"Sometimes I wonder about where my life went.  Where Fox Mulder starts and the X-Files end," he looked back up to the ceiling again but this time closed his eyes.  The cool hand that rested on his forehead and the slender fingers that gently brushed through his hair were surprising and he turned his head into it.  "Sometime I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" her voice was a bare whisper but he could hear her clearly in the stillness of her apartment.

"I'm not sure," he said and he opened her eyes causing her hand to still its tender caresses.

            Slowly she pulled her hand away but her eyes locked with his.  He didn't move his head, not releasing her from his trap and for a split second the thought he was going to kiss her.  But as quickly as the thought entered his head he batted it away.  He pulled himself up and finished his wine.

"So are you going to talk to Agent Keane?" she asked quickly.

"I have a meeting with her tomorrow at nine."

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'm sure she'll pass me off onto the case leader and I'll get the details."

"Looks like it'll be a tough one," she said pulling herself onto the couch to put some distance between them.

"No worse than a Mexican goat sucking monster," he joked.

            A knock at the door broke through her smile and she jumped up to collect the pizza.  After paying for it she climbed over his outstretched legs and placed the box on the table in front of him.  He lifted the lid and inhaled the powerful smell of melted cheese and garlic.

"My favourite," he said.

"No, my favourite," she countered.

"Mine first," he said lifting a slice and placing it onto her plate.

"You've got to be joking Mulder, I've been eating this since I was in college!"

"Listen Scully if it wasn't for me you'd be biting dry rice cakes and licking tofu pops!"

            Her laughter caressed his ears and whirled around him in a beautiful breeze.  Her smile was wide and free and he watched her for a minute basking in the warmth of it.

_No, he wouldn't tell her about Danny_, he thought, _he'd let her make her own mind up_. _Hopefully she'd make a good choice_.

            Then watching her again as she bit unselfconsciously into the folded pizza slice he smiled to himself.  

Maybe it was time he gave her a choice of his own he reflected before tasting his first slice. 

**Sorry for the delay but it was my birthday this weekend and I didn't get a chance to type it all up.   You can expect pretty much daily updates from now on…possibly!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Scully pulled her self in closer to the desk and stretched her legs out beneath it.  Without Mulder on the other side she could spread her notes out and not worry about his footprints on them.  Checking her watch she saw it was just noon and a small rumble in her stomach begged for some lunch.  She had arrived in the office at nine hoping to collect a list of crop circle sites and now at noon her list was small.  She knew Mulder would be able to reel them off for her but he after talking to him last night she was reluctant to bother him.  He seemed to be going somewhere with his thoughts but then suddenly avoided her questioning looks and changed the subject, keeping it light for the rest of the evening.  

            After picking up a sandwich from the canteen she returned to the dull basement office made even duller by the beautiful sun shining through the small windows.  Resting back in Mulder's chair she opened her bottle of water and took a long cooling sink.

"So that's why you're not answering your home phone!"

            Mulder's voice startled her and she almost dropped her bottle.  Sitting up and wiping her lips with the back of her fingers she saw that he was wearing a pair of blue jeans and his Greys Baseball top, looking nothing like an FBI agent and nothing like the tired worn out friend she spoke to last night.

"Mulder, you scared me," she said, standing to meet him as he approached the desk.  She didn't like sitting when he loomed over her.  It was tough enough when she was standing without adding the extra obstacle of sitting.

"Only guilty people get scared Scully," he joked as he began to rifle through his files.

"How did your meeting with Keane go?" she said twisting the cap onto her bottle refusing to get pulled into a battle of wits with him.

"It's a graphic case.  I got the impression that Keane wanted me to take lead," he moved his search over to the other desk that held several stacks of unused folders.

"What about Agent Lynch?"

"I'll give him a shout on Monday and show him what ever profile I've come up with by then.  I don't want to go stepping on anyone's toes," he said as he lifted up a big pile to grab some of the lower files.

"What are you looking for Mulder?" she asked as he held her arms and pulled her aside so he could access the desk drawers.

            He searched for a moment before answering, kneeling on the floor with his arm dug into the drawer up to his elbow.

"These!" he exclaimed before standing up.

"What?"

            He held out his hand and showed her the tickets.

"A baseball game?"

"Yeah the Cubs are in town and I got tickets."

"And you filed them in there?" she said nodding to the messy drawer he pulled them from.

"Yeah…so do you want to go?" he asked his smile wide and expectant.

"To the baseball?"

"Yeah I have four tickets, you, me and Danny."

"And the fourth?"

"I don't know, I suppose I could sell it at the grounds."

"That's a federal offence!" she said laughing as she slipped into her summer jacket, pleased that she wore her jeans and a t-shirt into the office today.

"Well if we see any G-Men we'll make a run for it."

"Deal."

"I was talking to Danny earlier," he began as they waited for the elevator, "he said he'd meet us in the Stadium Bar at three so we have plenty of time."

            They both climbed into his car and he drove the short distance to the baseball grounds.  Traffic was heavy but he managed to manoeuvre through them effortlessly telling Scully that he had travelled through these busy streets to midday games more often than not.  He abandoned his car under the rail bridge and they jumped out into the throng of fans.

"Lets go Cubbies LETS GO!" the crowd chanted in unison as they waved flags and ambled through the streets towards the game.

"Should be a good game today," he said as he rested a hand on her lower back and led her to a small bistro with outdoor seating.

"The cubs? Chicago?" she asked tentatively as she browsed through the menu.

"Yeah Scully, Chicago."

"Just checking."

            He spotted her peering at him over the edge of her menu and he pulled it away from her face to see her huge smile break into a wicked laugh.  He couldn't help but join in knowing he'd been had beautifully.  

            They ordered a snack lunch and basked in the hot sun.  Sipping a beer he watched the crowds aim towards the stadium and he began to get restless, the excitement streaming through his system, moving his feet.  It wasn't long before she noticed his unease and quickly finished her water.

"Okay Mulder, lets go," she said standing.  He dropped a few bills onto the table and followed her though the café into the busy streets.  A rush of men ran past all painted in red white and blue nearly knocking her over.  But standing behind her he was able to quickly reach out and catch her.

"You okay?" he asked but she was smiling as she brushed her top down, a small smudge of blue streaked across her t-shirt.  "C'mon."

            He reached out a hand to her and she took it, letting their fingers intertwine.  Catching her eye for a moment he allowed the forbidden thoughts to arise before turning and plunging them both into the crowd.  As they neared the stadium the crowd got thicker.  More than once he nearly lost his grip on her hand so he pulled her closer and tucked her under his arm, holding her tightly around the shoulders.  Her smile widened as the atmosphere became electric, invading her senses like she never thought it would.  He delighted in her pleasure and hoped to see more of it.

            The bar's patrons had spilled out onto the street standing in raucous circles holding beer and singing songs.  He grudgingly released her and took her hand again pulling her with him as he searched for Danny.  But before he got passed the doorway he heard a voice calling his name.  Turning he saw Danny holding a pint up for him and smiling broadly.  Mulder turned to Scully who had already seen him and they both managed to worm their way to where Danny was standing.

"Hey Fox, about time!" Danny shouted above the din, pushing a pint into his hand, "what kept you?"

"I was treating this lovely lady to lunch," Mulder replied simultaneously taking a sip of his beer and pulling Scully against him.

            She wondered about his almost territorial arm briefly and momentarily put it down to the crowded confines of the bar.  She'd be brushing against him whether he held her there or not.  Taking a bottle of beer from Danny she smiled at him and noticed how big his shoulders looked in his rugby top.  The collar was ruffled and begged to be straightened but she knew it only added to his rugged_ I just got out of bed and I still look this good_ look.  

Yeah she liked it.

"Hi Dana," he said, his eyes lingering over hers for a moment before noticing the smudge on her top.  "Getting in the spirit I see?"

"Yeah Go Cubs," she said laughing.

"Cubs fan Scully?" Mulder asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"I come for the baseball I stay for the company!"

            He hadn't seen her in such a playful mood in a long time and although he longed to be part of her brief repose of happiness he feared it wasn't his presence that brought it out in her today.  Catching the small glances that flew between her and Danny he felt his arm loosen from around her shoulders, allowing her to step that little bit away from him and possibly closer to Danny.

            After talking to Danny last night he wasn't sure if he was going to go to the ball game but with a cosy evening spent in Scully's apartment he didn't think anything could come between their friendship.  Nothing would jeopardise the relationship they had developed over the past six years.

            Just then Scully's laugh brought him out of his own mind and back to the crowded bar.  It wasn't often that he heard it so when it's sound stroked his ears he paid attention.

"I can't believe you," she was saying to Danny, hitting his arm playfully.

"What?" he was saying with mock innocence.  But he looked up at Mulder's sober expression and carefully he rearranged his features.  

            Scully noticed the shift in mood and glanced to see Mulder finishing off his beer.  He stepped away from her towards the bar, without meeting her gaze and caught the barman's attention.  When he returned with more drinks he handed out them out with his free hand while the other dug deep into his pocket holding his change and stayed there.  Missing his arm around her shoulders she wondered what exchange had been passed between the two men over her small head.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Danny said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, yeah we should." 

            Mulder glanced at Scully who placed her half empty bottle of beer on the bar and walked towards the exit.  He followed shortly behind her and as they stepped out into the sun she noticed they had a few seconds before Danny joined them.

"Hey Mulder, what's up with you?" she asked pulling his arm making him lean down to her and he could hear the restrained anger in her voice.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, you seem somewhat tense."

 "Aren't I always."

            As Danny approached he noticed their heads bent together and was reluctant to interrupt.  But Scully looked up and smiled in his direction, throwing away any misconception he had of disappearing.  From his pockets Mulder pulled out the tickets and handed them each one as the stepped up to the queue at the gates.

"Score prediction Fox?" Danny asked trying desperately to lighten his mood.

"I think the Cubs will take it…6-3?"

"Want to make a wager?" he asked knowing Mulder wouldn't be able to resist.

"Sure…ten bucks?"

"Fine."

            The two men shook hands a little more firmly than necessary, Scully noticed as they filed down the stairs and found their seats.  They sat ten rows from the first on the third base line and Scully looked around in wonderment as she took her seat between them both.  The game began but the fans continued to file in never sitting still never watching the game.  She watched the crowd as they milled around moving seats and collecting food or beers.

"Is anyone going to watch the game?" she whispered to Mulder, leaning over to his seat.

"What do you mean?" he replied enjoying her temporary closeness.

"Why is everyone walking around? No body seems to be watching."

"This game has nine innings, top and bottom either on of those could last any length of time…if they miss anything they will have time to catch up."

"Not a fan of the all American game Dana?" Danny asked.

"Not really," she laughed.

            Towards the bottom of the fourth Mulder felt his pager vibrate roughly against his waist.  Looking at the message he passed it to Scully and watched as her lips tightened.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said softly.

"Should I come with you?"

"No, I'm sure Keane is just looking for an update."

            Danny looked surprised as Mulder stood to slip on his jacket. 

"You leaving Mulder?"

"Yeah I have to get to the office," he looked down at Scully whose eyes never left him.

"Shame about that."

            Mulder sensed rather than heard the lack of sincerity in his voice but pushed away his doubts as he faced Scully again.

"I'll call you tonight," he said before place in a quick kiss on her cheek, surprising her more than Danny, "bye Danny, you'll take care of her right?"

"Yeah, no problem."

            Mulder left the seats slowly and ambled up the stairs towards the exit.  He stood at the top and took a long look back at the both of them.  Danny reached his arm around Scully's back and was pointing out something in midfield.  He shook his head and walked gradually to his car.  It was a long drive through the busy city streets but as he pulled into the FBI garage he was met by the forensic team packing up a van.

"Hey Mulder," one of them called, "do you need a ride to the scene?"

"Scene? No I have a meeting with Agent Keane."

"Agent Keane is out at the murder scene in Arlington."

"Another victim? You got the address?"

            He took the address and drove quickly over to the house spotting it easily as it was surrounded by police tape and cars their swirling blue and red lights casting a dangerous glow on the Saturday evening residence.            Walking though the scene he stepped into the bedroom and found Agent Keane standing by the foot of a large bed.

"Agent Keane," he began but all words, all thoughts escaped his lips as he saw the body before him.  He had seen the pictures of the embedded nails but now staring them in the flesh as it were he found it all the more disturbing.

"Mulder, sorry to pull you away on your day off but as you can see we have an emergency."  

            She stepped around to where he was standing and motioned for him to join her in the hallway where Agent Lynch was sifting through an evidence kit.

"This is Special Agent Fox Mulder," Keane said tapping Lynch's shoulder to get his attention, "Agent Mulder this is Agent John Lynch."

            Both men shook hands and Mulder waited for Lynch's eyes to finish their short journey of appraisal.

"So you got a profile yet?"

"Not quite."

"What do you make of this?" he asked aggressively.

"Well I just got here…but from what I've seen with no forced entry the victim either knew her killer and had let him in or she was expecting someone to arrive shortly and had left the latch off he door.  From her family pictures I assume she is married but her husband is nowhere to be found putting him on the top of the suspect list, barring him we can only assume she was waiting for a boyfriend which would keep her husband at the top of the list."

"Her name is Michelle Burrell, married to Keith Burrell who has been in Florida all weekend.  He's catching an early flight in the morning to get back here," Lynch said smugly.

"Then we had better find out whom she was waiting for," Mulder concluded as he walked over to the phone and stood by it as he snapped on a glove.  Lifting the receiver carefully he dialled the redial button and listened for the ringing to be answered, holding it a little away from his ear, careful not to touch it.

"Hello Burrell Insurance, how may I help you?"

"Burrell Insurance as in Keith and Michelle Burrell?" Mulder asked.

"Yes sir, can I help you with something?" the voice asked a little nervously.

"No, that's okay."

            He replaced the receiver and turned to Keane and Lynch who stood watching him.

"Michelle rang her husbands office even though she knew he'd be out.  We need to find the last incoming call to this line."

            Keane looked at Lynch with a smile but he merely grunted and walked away.

"Mulder, this is victim number six.  We need to get this guy," she said suddenly sober.

"Can I get this body wrapped for autopsy in Quantico?" Mulder asked his mind flying with possibilities.  He almost turned to talk to Scully before realising she wasn't there.

"Of course, once the forensic team is finished with her I'll have it sent straight over."

            Lynch left him to his thoughts in the bustling hallway but the noise and urgency did nothing to dispel the image of Danny's arm lying proprietarily over her shoulders, her sweet laugh rising through the crowds to stab at his chest before he had a chance to turn away from it.  Shaking his head to chase away the thoughts he joined the forensic team in their tireless search for evidence.

***      

            He watched her hair move slowly in the soft evening breeze.  It hung loosely around her face, brushing her cheeks and a few mutinous strands clung to her deep red lipstick.  One slender hand reached up to secure tem behind her ear as he tongue appeared to wet her lips.

            Her blue eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings, a faint air of wonderment behind them.  Her lips pursed the white straw firmly as she took a long drink and finally realising she was being watched she turned to face him, their eyes locking.

"Are you okay Danny?"

            For a moment he didn't reply but the slow smile that slid onto his lips softened his stare.

"Trust Fox Mulder to latch onto the most beautiful woman in town," he murmured lowly.

            She felt her blush rising and looked away suddenly intrigued with the lid of her soda.

"Sorry Dana, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No, that's okay."

"I understand that the relationship you have with Fox is very special," he said making her head whip up to him a slight frown encroaching onto her delicate features.  She wondered briefly what Mulder had told him.

"I was wondering Dana," he began catching her eyes, "if you would accompany me to the Awards Gala on Monday night?"

"I thought you were going to ask Mulder?" she said both surprised and flattered by his invite.

"I'd rather have you on my arm than Fox!"

"In that case I'd love to go," she said smiling.

"Great," he replied his relief obvious.

            The game ended in a 3-3 draw and they kept their seats talking amicably as the crowd filed out.  Without thinking she followed him to his car and stepped in as he held the door open for her.  Danny drove slowly through the crowded city streets talking the whole way while she nodded and responded to him almost silently.  She began to direct him when they got closer to her apartment and soon he pulled the car up to her curb, flicking off the engine.

"Thanks for he lift."

"Anytime, at least now I'll know where to come to pick you up on Monday."

            A stifled silence fell into the car and before it became too uncomfortable she reached for the door handle. But he stalled her departure with a soft grip on her arm.

"Dana, I was going to ask Fox to join us at the Gala on Monday…I mean…I just want you to know…"

"What?"  
"Fox is an old friend and I'd like to take him, but you are a new friend and I'd love to take you."

"Thanks Danny," she said sensing his unease.

"Would it be awkward for you if Fox was there?"

"Mulder and I are close friends…it would be fine," she said aloud but thought of how he had accurately hit on her own worrying thoughts on how Mulder would react.

"Great, well I'll ask him.  And I'll pick you up here at 8pm on Monday?"

"See you then."

            He watched as she stepped into her apartment building and seconds later a darkened window showered light onto the small garden below it.

"First floor," he said aloud before starting the car and pulling away into the night.

** _I've been having trouble uploading this chapter, so this time the delay isn't my fault!!!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

            ** _I really like this chapter…but as they say, Self Praise is No Praise!!_ **

Mulder sat quietly at his desk in the dimly lit basement office.  The only sound came from the tip of his pencil bouncing rhythmically off the edge of the large wooden table.  The harsh ring from the phone made him jump and he pounced onto the receiver.

"Scully?" he said.

"Mulder I got your message.  The autopsy?" she said her voice urgent but still weary.

"Yes, victim number six was a white female aged 42.  I sent the body to Quantico, marked for your attention."

"Okay.  I'll get over there straight away."

            Mulder glanced at his watch and noticed it was ten past nine.  He began to doubt the idea of leaving the message on her machine about an hour ago, but he knew there was nothing he could do about it now.

"You can leave it until tomorrow," he tried, "if you're busy tonight."

            On the other end of the phone Dana Scully smiled knowingly.  She knew a leading question when she heard one and having worked with Mulder for so long she even knew where he was leading her.

"No, I'm not busy.  Danny dropped me off about fifteen minutes ago.  I called as soon as I got your message."

"Was the game any good?" he asked hoping she couldn't hear the tremor in his voice, unsure himself where it was coming from.

"What game?" she replied, unable to resist teasing him a little bit more.

"Eh…the cubs?" he sat forward in his chair and she heard the unmistakable squeak from its weary joints.

"It was a 3-3 tie."

"Oh," his voice adapting a casual lilt she knew he wasn't feeling.

"I'm going to get a taxi out to Quantico.  I'll call you with what ever I find."

"Okay…and Scully?"

"Yes Mulder?"

"Thanks."

            Standing now over the open body she absently replayed their conversation over in her head and couldn't help but smile.  Her legs ached despite the comfortable shoes she wore so with a final image Mulder leaning on his desk, frantic thoughts racking his brains, she let the chuckle emerge as she began the sutures.

            Binning the facemask and gloves she slipped out of her scrubs and stepped into the ladies locker room, thankful for her change of clothes she decided to save her shower for the comforts of her own place and her own soaps.  With both hands dug into her eyes she yawned heavily and it turned into a deep sigh as she approached the reception desk to order another cab.  Her mind was so full of thoughts and theories and her eyes glazed over that she didn't see Mulder sitting by the door.

            He wasn't sure why he decided to drive out to Quantico but something compelled him to his car and he wasn't surprised to find himself pulling up outside the lab.  Then standing in reception, suddenly reluctant to interrupt her autopsy he chose a chair and sank low into it his arms crossing his chest and his feet stretched out far in front of him.

            He watched her walk around the corner and a strange pang pulled through his chest when he saw how tired she looked.  As she dialled the phone and held the receiver up to her ear she half turned and spotted him.

"Mulder!" she exclaimed not really believing he was there until he stood his lean figure up from the low chair and walked over to her, a concerned lob sided smile on his lips.  "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let my favourite G-Woman get a taxi this late on her own," he said showing her his car keys.  "If anything happened I'd…" he said letting his voice trail off.

"You'd what?" she asked replacing the phone behind the desk and facing him fully.

"I'd be hard pushed to find someone to put up with me the way you do."

"Thanks Mulder, you sure know how to make me feel special."

            She playfully slapped him and he laughed.  Following him out to the car she stepped into it suddenly aware of how pleased she was to be off her feet and next to him.  He gave her a small smile as he got in the other side.

"Home James," she said laughing lightly, resting her head against the window allowing the gently movement lull her into a gentle nap.

            As he pulled up outside her apartment She slowly roused and he watched her pull herself back to reality.  She didn't invite him in, she didn't have to and he followed her up to the main entrance, waiting against the wall as she fumbled with the keys.  Soon she was sighing as they stepped into her cool apartment.

"Leave a window open Scully?" he called to her as he walked through the living room and shut the window firmly.

"No, I didn't," she said crossing the room to join him suddenly alert.

"No?" he said as he checked the room visually, taking an almost imperceptible step forward, but it was enough to shield her.  His hand reached for his gun and he held it down by his side, glancing at her with that silent communication they shared he told her he was going to search the place.  Wanting to tell her to _wait here_ but knowing better he settled for her soft footfall behind him, close enough so he could still protect her.  They cautiously made their way throughout her apartment and inspected every room before returning to her living room. 

"Are you sure you didn't leave it open?" he asked as he reholstered his gun.

"Yes.  I'm sure," she replied angrily.

"Is there anything missing?"

            A cursory glance around the room showed her nothing but she was positive that nothing was missing.  Her TV, VCR and laptop sat untouched by her desk.

"No, nothing I can see."

            He saw her anger churning into fear and tried hard not to bundle her into his arms and whisper assurance into her ear.  Settling for a friendly touch he reached out and squeezed her shoulder.  

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Nothing?" she said her anger returning, "I come home to find my apartment window opened, but nothing taken, how do I know they haven't bugged the place?"

"Hey Scully," he steadied her erratic movements with two hands on her shoulders, "calm down, you're beginning to sound like me."

            She took a deep sigh and brushed his hands away as she reached up to rub her face.  Not sure what to do with his hands, Mulder walked back to the window and examined it closer.

"It doesn't look like it was forced.  I could take some prints if you want," he asked but he turned to find he was talking to an empty room.  "Scully?" he said gently as he walked towards the hallway and noticed her bedroom door had been closed over but not shut.  Standing out side it he could hear nothing but as he reached a hand up to knock it swung open and she appeared before him, his hand still raised and hovering between them.

"Mulder, you scared me!"  She stood wearing her robe and holding a few towels.  "I'm just going to take a shower," she said staring into his eyes defying him to ask if she was okay.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted me to take some prints?"

"I don't know Mulder I'm sure that it was nothing," she said as she sidled by him and leant against the bathroom door.

"I'll just make sure."

            He walked by and left her to watch after him.  Regret at her earlier outburst flooded her mind as she closed the door behind her and slipped into the shower.  She knew he was just being protective but she hated to be treated like that.

_Like what Dana?_ she chided herself, _a lady?_

            She spent her whole life studying and working with men, living up to their high standards sometimes surpassing them.  Letting the hot water soothe her muscles she allowed her body to relax and thought of how Mulder had treated her as an equal since the first day, never questioning her ability only her theories.

            His unease over the attention she had been getting from Danny had been puzzling but she was putting it down to his inherent need to protect her since her life had been threatened by her cancer.

            She stepped out of the shower and wrapped up in a heavy towel, sitting down onto the toilet she gently rubbed her hair with a smaller towel she wondered if Danny had called Mulder about Monday night.  Since joining the basement brigade her social life had withered away, she thought with a sad smile.  Not that her medical studies had helped it blossom with its ungodly hours.

_But now I have Mulder_, she thought and an image of him waiting for her on her couch flew into her mind wrenching her to her bedroom where she quickly changed into a pair of black trousers and a large over sized US Navy sweatshirt Bill had given her.

            As she emerged into the living room she saw that Mulder wasn't where she imagined him to be but he clinking sound from the kitchen drew her in.  She found him with his back to her as he busied himself with stuff she couldn't see.

"Go in and sit down," he said without turning as if he felt her presence.

            Confused she went into the living room and curled up onto a corner of the couch.  Soon the clinking stopped and she craned her neck round as he approached holding two plates.  He passed one to her and placed he other on the table.  Her jaw dropped at the sight of the large club sandwiches he'd made for them and decided sometimes it was nice to be looked after.  Soon he returned with two large glasses of milk and held one out to her before sitting next to her.

"Sandwich and milk before bed?" she said smiling.

"Yeah and if you're good I'll read you a story and tuck you in."

"If you're good I'll let you!" she said before she could stop herself but was glad she did when she spied the frozen look on his face.

            Slowly he allowed his sandwich to continue its journey to his mouth and took a bite, his senses on high alert.  After all these years of throwing comments and innuendoes at her she finally replied with one of her own and he froze.  He risked a glance over at her and found her watching him with a smile on her lips he couldn't quite place.

"What?" he asked suddenly all too aware of her curves under her baggy jumper.

"I just wanted to say thanks for looking after me.  I know you do it because you care and I don't mean to get mad."

"Forget it Scully," he said, looking away.  That's her flirting smile, he thought a wave of elation sweeping over him, delighted that it was finally aimed at him, but scared at what it meant.

            He watched her as she took a deliberate long drink of her milk leaving a trace of it across her top lip.  It was all he could do to stop himself from brushing it away with his tongue.

_Thumb I mean, Thumb_ he repeated in his head mantra like as he turned away from the sight of her own tongue finishing his thoughts.

            Facing ahead he could feel her movements on the couch as she reached out to put her glass on the table.  He quickly finished his sandwich and took both of their plates to the kitchen glad of the space and placed them into the sink.  As he returned to the couch he saw that she had rested back into a ball and he bent down behind it resting his arms along it's back.  His chin came down to his wrists and she turned her head to face him their faces so close she could feel his breath caress her cheeks.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she admitted more with the tone of her voice than with her words but he didn't push.  "Did you take the prints?"

"No, I'll drop by tomorrow with a kit and take them.  Around Lunch time?"

"Fine."

            For a moment they said nothing their eyes locked together they allowed volumes to flow between them before he stood.  He walked over to the door but she remained on the couch, her eyes following his progress.

"Good night Scully," he said as he opened the door but before he stepped through it he took a half step closer to her.  

Her eyebrows lifted in anticipation of what he was about to say.  He seemed to struggle for a moment but then let out a sigh and closed the door again, sitting down onto the couch.

"What's wrong Mulder?" she asked sitting up but he paused her movements with a hand on her knee.

"I just wanted to say…" he faltered.

            Sudden realisation dawned on her as she saw the worry in his eyes and heard the tone in his voice.  She placed a hand over his on her knee and smiled reassuringly at her.  

"Don't worry Mulder, Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Famous lasts words Scully," he said trying stab at humour, not sure how pleased he was at how transparent he had become to her.

"Not last words, just the truth.  Come by tomorrow at lunch, take what ever prints you can and you'll see," she said allowing him a little squeeze.  

"Okay," he caught her eyes again before he stood up and walked towards the door for a second time that night. "Good night again."

"Good night Mulder."

"Call me if you cant sleep, you know I'll be up."

"Okay."

            She listened for the sound of the outer door and waited for his car to start and pull away into the night before dragging herself off the couch.  She left the lights on as she walked through her apartment locking the windows and the door.  Slipping into her bed fully clothed and placing her gun on the nightstand she turned away from the bright bedside lamp and tried to calm her beating heart.  The feeling that someone had been through her apartment disturbed her and she lay still in her bed listening to the night pass.

** _Ohh I DO like this chapter.  I know it's a bit short but I'm not sure how to get through to the next scene.  So I ended this one here and the next should be ready for tomorrow evening._ ***


	6. Chapter 6

** I know I keep saying I have a favourite chapter and then changing it…but this one…"

            He held the photo in his hands and stared at the two smiling faces looking back at him.  Her hair was being blown by the wind and one hand had reached out to calm its unpredictable movements.  His arm had been draped across her shoulder holding her close and he was watching her but she watched the camera.  

_Waiting for the flash_, he thought.  

            A muffled scream brought his attention away from the picture to the spread-eagled lady that lay beneath him.  She bucked beneath his weight but it did nothing to dislodge him.  A hard calloused hand reached up and slammed down onto her jaw, banging her head against the hard concrete surface.  Another glance at the picture showed him something he hadn't seen before.  The woman in the photo had her arm snaked around the man's back, under his light jacket and he could just make out her fingers on his waist.  His t-shirt had risen slightly giving her a delicious touch of his skin.

"Maybe that's why you're looking at her," he said aloud. Before slipping the photo into his back pocket and turning his full attention to his now unconscious company.

            Fumbling behind him he managed to reach the metal box and rested it on her bare midriff.  From it he pulled his hammer and a few nails, holding one between his lips the carefully positioned the other on her chest, bending his head closer to her body to make sure he had the right spot.  He lifted the hammer up high and slammed I against the nails head.  The body beneath him jerked and her head flung around to face him a look of terror and confusion filling her eyes as he hit the nail again.  

            She passed out before he finished the second nail and as the last one was driven in he wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve.  He stood away from the body and dusted his trousers down.  Standing up straight he arched his back and stretched prior to reaching into his pocket for the photo.  Gathering his things he afforded the dead body one glance and finally walked away his eyes transfixed on the photo in his hand.

***

Sunday morning brought with it a feeling of unease as it crept across the room to Mulders couch where he lay motionless, a light sleep having overcome him a few hours beforehand.  His head lolled to the side falling from its rest on his shoulder and he started awake.   Wishing that he'd thought to shut the blinds last night he covered his eyes from the morning sun by throwing his arm over his face, dropping the phone that had been resting on his chest, and slid off the couch standing unsteadily in the middle of the room, while he waited for his body to get accustomed to its upright position.

            He glanced at the clock and saw that it read half eleven and he was pleasantly surprised at the thought that he'd gotten five hours sleep.

_More than usual_, he mused as he began his morning routine of a shower and coffee.

            It was closer to one when he pulled up outside Scully's apartment.  The day had turned into a beautiful picture of summer.  But the thought of why he was here, as he collected the fingerprint kit from the boot of his car, only reminding him that this wasn't really a social call.

            He knocked twice before he could here her muffled voice calling out to him.  Soon after that the door swung open and she stood before him in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, her hair wrapped in a towel.  She smiled through her foamy mouth, her toothbrush dangling past her full lips.  Waving her hands she walked back into the apartment and he went to the window.  He could hear her moving around the bathroom through the open door and he tried to concentrate as he put on the gloves.  

After the window was fully dusted he pulled off all the prints he could find, aware that Scully's and his own would need to be accounted for he bagged what he could and tidied up.  He didn't want to leave a mess for her, evidence of what had happened.  She didn't call him last night but he knew she hadn't slept.  Her blue eyes were tired and weary.

"Yes Mulder," she called, from her bedroom he noticed, "I'd love a cup of coffee!"

            He entered the kitchen smiling and switched on the kettle.  Pulling down two mugs he grabbed the milk from the fridge and waited for the soft whistle.  He was spooning the coffee into the mugs when she arrived into the kitchen, fully clothed this time in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with a light blue cardigan closed around her slim figure.  Her hair was still wet at its tips and a few drops had landed on her shoulders.

"Madame's coffee," he said handing it out to her as she took her seat at the kitchen table.

            She sipped the hot coffee not meeting his eyes knowing that he would see the tiredness she felt but still afraid to show him.  She hadn't called him last night because she wanted to get through it without him.  She wanted to feel safe in her own place without the need to call him over or run to his apartment.   The night was long and she was glad it was over.  

"Did you get any prints?" she asked over the rim of her coffee.

"Yes, but I'll have to get them down to the labs to eliminate yours and mine."

"When do you think you'll know?"

"I'll drop it up to the lab on my way into the office and I'll call you as soon as I know."

"You're going in again?"

"Yeah…" he sipped his coffee and pulled his eyes away from her.  "There is something about this profile that doesn't add up and I want to go through it again.  They found a print on the last victim, but it doesn't match to any one we have on file."

"Fresh killer," she said absently, her eyes staring out at something he couldn't see.

"What about you?" he asked her last comment flying around his head.  "What are you going to do?"

"Well I finished the autopsy report last night," she said giving him a small admission of how little she had slept.  "I just want to type the last section out and then it'll be ready."

"Find anything?" he asked sitting forward and resting his forearms on his knees.

"Not really, I can tell you that she died before the last nails were hammered in, that the killer is right handed and male.  Heavy set due to the angle and strength of the nails insertion.  But I guess you know all this."

"Yeah."

            A heavy unjustifiable silence fell between them and he suddenly became aware of her unease.  Her light mood earlier had been a façade and he just realised how tired she really was.  He washed his mug out under the tap and placed it on the draining board.  When he turned he saw her position hadn't changed, her eyes were still far away and one hand gently swirled the coffee mug in her hand.

"I'll see you later Scully," he said standing by her chair but when she didn't move he hunkered down beside her.  Resting one hand on her knee he moved her head with the other and made her look at him.  "Hey…" he said softly, his voice barely a whisper.

            She looked away with her eyes but he moved his head into her line of sight.

"Scully…hey Scully," he urged her to look at him, "why don't you come down to the office and finish your report there? I'll treat you to dinner after," he asked thinking that she was wary of being in the apartment alone but too proud to ask for help.

"No Mulder, I wont be run out of my home.  I'm staying here," she said irritably.

"No matter how scared you are?" he countered.

"I'm not scared.  I just need to do this."

            He heard the determined tone in her voice and was somehow proud of her for staying here.  He smiled and stood away from her with a gentle squeeze of her knee but before he could walk out her door her velvety voice called out to him.  He turned to see a teasing smile play across her lips.

"What?" he said matching her smile with one of his own.

"I'll still let you treat me to dinner!"

"Okay Scully, see you later."

***

            Agent Keane stood over the body and waved Mulder over.  He stepped through the throng of police and stumbled over the forest's uneven ground before finally reaching her and seeing the body that lay before him.

"Number Seven, Mulder."  He heard the accusing tone in her voice and ignored it.  

"Do we have a name?" he asked as he bent down and pulled on a pair of gloves.  

"No, we're running her prints and description through our files but nothing yet."

"These nails are shoved in further than the others," he said as his fingertips traced the heart shape the nails made.  "He was angry when he did this, possibly thinking of an attack that went wrong, we should check out all the reported attacks in the last couple of days."

"Any idea who he is?"

"We got prints off he last body, lets check this one and see if we can find more," he said as he opened the prints kit beside the body.

            The forensic team got to work pulling fibres and loose hair from the body as Mulder stood back and documented his thoughts, as they appeared fresh in his mind.

"Do you want this body wrapped for Quantico Agent Mulder?" Keane asked but he shook his head unable to free himself from the image of an over tired Scully.

"No, sent it to the resident pathologist."

            He pulled away from the circle of agents and made his way back to his car.  Grabbing his phone from the dashboard he dialled her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" her expectant voice answered.

"Scully, it's me," he said, "What do you want for dinner?"

"I dunno Mulder, surprise me!"

"Okay, I'll be there in about twenty minutes," he answered pleased to hear her voice shrouded in laughter.

            He pushed the car into drive but before he could pull away Keane came running up to his car window.   He rolled it down and she leaned into it.

"Are you coming to the meeting in the bullpen tomorrow morning?" she asked slightly out of breath.

"Will Lynch be there?"

"Of course, he's got the lead."

"Look, I handed in my profile…what else do you want from me?" he snapped uncharacteristically.

"Help…help to solve this bloody case?"

"I'm trying to help, but with Lynch breathing down my neck waiting for a mistake-," he began but she held a hand up to quieten him.

"Listen Mulder, you know Lynch is a good agent, this case could make or break him," she pleaded, "just give him a break, he knows how good you are, he just doesn't want to look stupid."

"Okay, okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

            He drove away without waiting for her reply and hadn't gotten to the end of the street when his mobile rang.

"Mulder," he barked into it.

"Hey Mulder, it's Sarah from the lab, I've finished with those prints you dropped by this morning," she said.

"Find anything?" he asked pulling up at a red light.

"Well after getting rid of Agent Scully's and your prints we lifted out 2 separate prints.  One seemed to be small slender fingers, probably female and the others were very clear impressions."

"Did you get a match?"

"No, nothing on our databases.  I'm running more tests but I cant promise we'll find anything."

"Okay, thanks anyway Sarah."

            He drove through the evening traffic with ease urging his tension to disappear before he got to Scully's.  He stopped and picked up some takeout and a bottle of wine before finally getting to her place.  He juggled the bags with his car keys and managed to lock the car.  Walking up to her apartment he saw the curtains twitching.  He held back a small smile wondering if she had been waiting for this evening as much as he had.

            Her door opened before he could knock and she stood smiling in anticipation at the bags he was carrying.  Holding the door open wider she let him step in and followed him through to the kitchen.

"So what did you bring?" she asked eagerly and he couldn't help but laugh at her mild excitement at the thought of dinner.

"I got an Indian?"

"Great," she said pulling two plates out of the press and taking them into the living room.

"I got some wine too," he said a little unsure, "if you want some?"

"Sounds good."

            He dished out some food on both of their plates as she poured some wine.  He wondered briefly if her mood was another façade but let his worry go and decided to just enjoy the evening.  It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her about the case, and his talk with Agent Keane but something held him back.

"What have you been doing all day?" he asked.

            She had slid onto the floor and sat close to the table as he balanced his plate on his knees.

"I finished the report and printed it out, my mother called for a _long_ chat," she said emphasising the word long and making him smile.  "Then I did something I haven't done in a long time."

            Intrigued he turned to her, waiting for her to volunteer the information but when she didn't he nudged her shoulder with his knee.

"What?" he urged.

"I took a nap.  I lay down here on my couch and I took a nap," she said smiling.  Her joy was infectious and he found his smile widening.  "It was great."

"I'm glad you had a productive Sunday."

"Oh but I did Mulder, I rediscovered the joys of mid day napping!"

            This time his smile turned into a laugh and she laughed with him.  They resumed eating, a peace settling over them and he was glad that her mind was at ease again.

"How did your day go?"

"There was another victim," he said contemplation of not telling her about the case vanishing when he knew she'd hate him for keeping stuff from her.  "Another female found naked in Baltimore, spread-eagled and naked, tied to stakes.  More nails and more prints but still no identity."

            She stopped eating and turned to him slightly.  Her smile buried under a frown as she took in the information.

"Seven victims, finger prints all over the place and no idea who he is?"

"I suggested to Lynch what you said about a fresh killer and that we should think about up stepping the regional searches, taking prints and samples from all males aged 21 – 40."

"What did she say?"

"She said she didn't want to cause a nationwide panic.  I can't see it Scully," he added suddenly.

"What?"

"The pattern, I cant see the pattern between any of the victims."  He threw his fork onto his plate and put them both down into the low table.  "I've gone through all of their diaries and appointments.  They shared nothing in common save for the fact that they were in a long term relation ship spanning between 10 and 20 years."

"Could that be it?"

"Jesus half the population is in a long term relationship!"

            He stood now and started to pace.  One hand found his hip while the other absently scratched his chin.

"Different doctors, different social and career circles, different dentists different restaurants, different locations…all dead…all murdered," he mumbled beneath his breath.  He cursed himself for getting worked up over it and wished he hadn't spoken about it to her knowing she had worries of her own but when he turned to say as much to her she was gone.  He glanced towards the kitchen and caught her rinsing their plates. He walked up behind her and gently pushed her aside, carefully holding her wet hands away from himself.

"I said I'd treat you to dinner, that means cleaning up too," he said aiming her towards a chair.

"Lynch is getting on your back isn't he?" she said as she dried her hands with a towel.

"Don't mention it.  That man…he's so bloody arrogant."

"Wants the glory?"

"He can have the glory, I just want to get back to-," his voice stopped suddenly as he realised what he was about to say, then decided to continue regardless.  "Get back to working with you."

"Aww Mulder you flatter me."

"I miss you incessant denial and questioning of my theories," he added laughing.

"Doesn't Lynch do that?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't smell as good as you and he's not as easy on the eyes!"

            Her silence startled him and he had his back to her so he couldn't make out her expression.  Just as the silence was becoming unbearable he heard a little chuckle and he smiled in relief, chancing a glance round to see her smiling back.

            His mobile ringing from his jacket pocket dragged his eyes away and she reached out to get it for him as he dried his hands.

"Mulder," he said into it not recognising the number.

"Fox, it's Danny."

"Hey, how's it going? Sorry I haven't called, it's just I've been busy with this case," he said stepping into the living room, aware of Scully's presence.

"Don't worry about it fox I was out at games all day anyway."

"See anyone interesting?"

"Not really, you yanks are soft."

"I'd like to see you say that in front of the Raiders," he said laughing.

"Anyway Fox I rang to ask you something…about tomorrow night?"

"What's that?" Mulder said suddenly serious and unsure if he wanted to hear what Danny was about to say.

"I have this award ceremony on tomorrow in the Hilton here in town, do you want to come?"

"Eh…" he glanced at Scully but she was busy tidying the kitchen, "I'll try to make it but with this case…"

"Sure Fox, well I'll leave your name at the door.  If you can make it we'll see you there."

"We?" he asked knowing what he meant and sure that Danny had slipped it in on purpose.

"I have asked Dana to accompany me and she graciously accepted."

"Oh…right."

"Didn't you know?"

"Of course I did.  Anyway I'll see you there."

"If you can make it right?"

"Yeah."

            He switched off the phone and dropped it in his pocket before reaching for his jacket.  

"You're leaving?" she asked when she spied him getting into his jacket.

"Yeah, I have to go through the last scene notes before the meeting in the morning."

"Okay.  Thanks for dinner Mulder," she said with an almost shy smile.

"No problem. Thanks for having me."

            His eyes lingered over hers for a while before he slid out the door out and drove back to his apartment.  His place met him with a stony silence and his thoughts flooded the room with a severity he hadn't felt in a long time.  He had lied to Danny about knowing she was going with him.  

_Maybe she meant to tell me_, he thought _but forgot when they found her window open_

            He let out a heavy sigh before falling back onto the couch and shifting his head until he could breath freely.  A familiar position to him he felt comfortable enough to lie there but his mind rattled too much for sleep to claim him.

***

            The bullpen was packed by the time he stepped out of the elevator doors and an obvious dip in volume told him that they didn't want him there.   Mulder had given up playing their games and ignored the stares and sneers as he approached the lead desk with his folder tucked under his arm.  He wished Scully was there to help him get through the silence but then he remembered why he didn't get to the office until it was nearly time for the meeting and he remembered the flustered look on her face as he breezed around the office too busy finding files to talk to her before hurrying out.

            The thoughts of facing her all day was too much for him and he planned out his day to ensure they'd have little contact.  He knew he wasn't being fair but he couldn't help it.  Not having anything but a platonic relationship with Scully he'd never tell her who to go out with or rather who not to go out with but that didn't mean he had to stand idly by and watch it happen around him.

            Agent Keane walked through the room demanding attention with every confident stride and Mulder realised again why she held her command position so well.  She slapped her file onto the desk and turned to the white board.  She began to write down all the victims' names and ages and turned to the hushed crowd when she was done.

"We have seven female victims.  Our mission today is to locate a pattern."

            A murmur travelled around the crowd and Keane silenced it with a stare.

"Agent Lawless? You have something to share?"

"I was just saying that we should be out walking the streets looking for this guy not in here pushing pencils…"

"You can go out and walk all the streets you want but without a profile or pattern you'll be looking for a needle in a haystack." 

"Profiles and Patterns? That's his job," Lawless continued pointing a finger accusingly at Mulder.  "I thought that's why he was put on this team?"

"Agent Mulder has joined our team graciously taking time from his own work because he is the best profiler this agency has got," a voice said and everyone turned to see Agent Lynch approaching the desk.  

            Mulder was more surprised than most to hear the praise coming from Lynch and nodded an acknowledgement of gratitude to him when he came to stand next to him.  

"And if we don't get a profile for this guy he will kill again and again and again…and we will be no closer to catching him."

            At this the crowd of field agents seemed to settle down and the brainstorming began.  At first Mulder was reluctant to join in having already developed the profile the job of filling in the blanks was guesswork.  A task he despised the most about profiling, the uncertainties, the unknowns, and the reservations about your information.  But as the day ran through and different suggestions had led to different ideas a pattern began to form in his mind.  Preferring to work alone or bantering things through with Scully he excused himself and returned to his office.

            Scully sat hunched over his PC as he entered and he wondered briefly what she was working on before forcing his mind back to the hint of a pattern he felt on his tongue.  Without speaking he grabbed a refill pad from his desk and wrote down dates and names from his memory before finally looking up a delighted smile on his face.

            She had been watching him since he came in and was about to speak when she saw that look in his eye.  The look he got just before he saw that vital piece of information that allowed the puzzle to slip into place.  So she waited for him to speak not wanting to break the wave of thought he was having.

"I got it," he said through a sigh, "I got the pattern."

"What is it?" 

            She stepped around to his side of the table and held the back of his chair while she leaned down to see what he had written.  A mist of her perfume wafted across his face and he took it in willingly before looking back to the page where his unintelligible scribbles were.

"They were all having an affair."

"The women? In the long term relationships?"

"Yes.  Every single one of them have had credit card charges for restaurants and hotels for nights that their partners were out of town."

"That doesn't mean that they were having an affair."

"Well Scully, if my husband was out of town and I was booking a hotel I think I know what I'd be doing!"

            She chuckled at his answer and turned to face him with a full sweep of her hair.

"I better get this over to Keane," he said a little flustered as he gathered up the pad and standing away from her.  

For a moment he seemed like he was about to say something but then decided against it and left.  She sighed into the empty room and wondered briefly what he might have said before spying the clock as it read five pm.  Looking around the room she decide to leave and get ready to go out with Danny and asked herself if that was why he was acting so strangely.  Shaking the unfamiliar thoughts from her head she silently slipped into her jacket and went home.

***

            Mulder lay straight on his couch wearing only a dark pair of boxers.  The digital clock on his VCR told him it was nine thirty and his restlessness was beginning to surpass his control of it.  He hadn't promised Danny that he'd show up and he could easily get away with it by saying his meeting had over run.  Scully hadn't mentioned the date all day, not that he had given her much chance and when he returned to the office at six she was gone.

            Finally giving in he stood and paced the small room his basketball pounding in front of him as he walked.  But as he reached the end of the table closest to his bedroom for the third time he tossed the ball over his shoulder, ignoring the crashing sound it made behind him he continued into his room to search out his tux.

            The large ballroom had been tastefully decorated with various rugby jerseys hanging from the roof with players photos pinned to them.  From the sight of the cleaners clearing up plates and putting fresh linen on the tables Mulder guessed that the dinner and speeches were over and the dancing was about to begin.  Some people had crowded around the bar and others were already dancing to the bad music that filled the room.

            He scanned the room for Scully or Danny and at last spotted Danny by the bar.  Danny spotted him too and waved him over with a smile.

"Hey Fox, you made it!" Danny said pulling him into a big hug.

"Yeah," he replied between back slaps.

"You missed my speech," Danny continued passing a glass of whiskey out to him.

"You won something?" Mulder said in mock surprise.

"I got captain of the All Stars team."

"That's great news," he admitted genuinely pleased and suddenly wondering why he decided to come to this function, but then he noticed her descending the ornate staircase out side the room and he knew why. 

            She wore a rich dark red dress with a fitted top and spaghetti straps.  The bottom of it flew freely about her legs.  From his vantage point he couldn't see the back of it but he imagined it to be low cut with criss-crossings of those thin straps tracing her soft skin.

_Oh God let it be so_, he wished.

            His eyes clung to her as she entered the dimly lit hall, and he followed her progression across the room.  He could hear Danny talking in his right ear but all his efforts were put into watching her so he ignored him.

            She was almost halfway through the room when she saw him and her smile faltered a little as their eyes connected.  A wave of something passed over her poised features but he was at a loss to name it.

            Finally she made it though the crowd and he stood speechless when she stopped in front of him.

"Hey Mulder," she said in a greeting they had taken for their own intimate needs.

_God she's killing me, testing me_, he said to himself but outside he managed a small smile.

"Dana," Danny said from behind Mulders shoulder, "you promised me a dance."

With her eyes still connected to Mulder's, her pupils wide and taking in every essence of him she took Danny's outstretched hand.

"So I did," she said softly.

            Mulder watched Danny pull her onto the already crowded dance floor letting the sour whiskey burn his lips, but nearly choking when he spied her the back dress was just how he imagined it to be.  The red material highlighting the softness of her creamy skin that yelled out to be caressed.  Then as he saw Danny take her in his arms and rest a hand against her skin on the small of her back, _my spot_ he thought, he realised it wasn't yelling to him.

            The whiskey burned a trail down his throat to his stomach causing a warm wave to flow though him.  He slammed the glass onto the bar and ordered another wondering if it would be rude to leave before they returned.

            Scully peered over Danny's shoulder and spotted Mulder clear up another drink.  She couldn't believe he had been standing there when she saw him earlier and part of her was glad he was.  Glad he'd get the opportunity to see her in something other than slacks and work skirts.

            And then she had seen the look in his eyes.  The unmistakeable air of desire.  She knew the look in her own smoky blue eyes were rivalling his at the sight of him in his tux, his bow tie a little askew, but she couldn't look away, part of her wanting him to see what she was feeling.

            Dancing now with Danny's hand resting on her back, _on Mulder's spot_ she thought, she wondered what it would be like to dance in Mulder's arms, with Mulder's breath tickling her forehead.  She looked up to see Danny watching her an odd expression on his face.

"Sorry Danny? What did you say?" she asked embarrassed at being caught not paying attention.

"I was just asking if you had a good time," he repeated.

"Yes, it's lovely."

"The glamorous life of a rugby player, I knew you'd bring it out in me," he continued.

            She laughed a little but her mind had already wandered back to Mulder pulling her eyes with it.  But scanning the crowd she couldn't find him.  Someone else had taken his spot at the bar and he was nowhere in sight.

"Mulder's gone," she said aloud frowning at the thought of why he left without saying goodbye.

"Maybe he was called out for that case he's working on," Danny offered wishing she'd pull herself away from Mulder and back to him.

"I had better call him in case he needs me to do an autopsy," she offered before stepping away from him and leaving him stranded on the dance floor.

            She hurried out to the reception to use the phone, cursing herself for using a transparent excuse, when she spotted him standing by the staircase.  His back was turned to her and one arm was leaning on the banister.

"Mulder," she said softly as she came up behind him.

"Scully!" he said a little startled, "What are you doing out here?"

"I came looking for you."

"Me? I was just leaving…" he said lamely.

"Leaving? But you just got here?"

"I know I just came by to be polite."

"Why don't you stay a while?" she urged a hand reaching out to touch his arm.

"Three's a crowd Scully," he said looking down at her hand.

"But we didn't even get to dance?" she whispered unable to believe what she had said.

            His eyes darted up to hers and before he could change his mind he slowly twisted his arm around her body letting his fingers hover momentarily over her skin before touching her.  With his other one he took her hand and held it up against his chest.  She moved in closer to him and she swore she heard a noise as their bodies touched, a faint sizzling ringing through her ears.

            From the hall the music that drifted out was slow and it's volume hauntingly low, their breaths held for fear of breaking the spell and landing back into a reality neither of them wished to face.  They swayed gently in time to the quiet notes and her head found a resting spot on his shoulder.  Letting his eyes close over Mulder basked in the warmth of her body resisting the urge to run his hands up her skin and press her closer to him.

"Eh…Dana…" a voice behind them smashed through their cocoon and she dreamily stepped away from him her smile shy and wanton before she spotted Danny.

"Danny…Mulder was…"

"Leaving," Mulder finished for her.

"Goodbye," Danny offered.

            Mulder stared down at Scully and wished he could kiss her, tell her how beautiful she looked but thought better of it.  Without another word he left and Scully watched after him, wishing he had kissed her or told her how beautiful she looked.

"Shall we go back in," Danny said, his voice a little tense.

"Yes," she conceded, wondering how it would look if she feigned tiredness and went home.  Not wanting to be rude she followed him into the hall and graciously took the glass of wine he offered.  Half listening to Danny's idle chat she spent the rest of the evening dissecting what had gone on between Mulder and herself.  

_Dangerous thoughts_, she admitted but allowed them to continue.

** Woo Hoo…it's getting good now I think!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

            As Mulder walked through the main doors of the FBI building his mind was elsewhere and it took three calls before he realised someone was calling his name.  He turned to see one of the receptionists waving him over with a smile.   Usually he took one of the side entrances but having parked in the east building he thought it would be quicker to get in this way.   Seeing a big delay while he warded off the unwanted advances of Miss Polly Wright he suddenly wished he'd made the effort and walked around to a different door.

"Polly…good morning," he said as politely as he could.

"Agent Mulder, you are looking particularly well this morning, is that a new tie?"

            Mulder fingered his tie nervously.  He had actually changed it three times before settling on this dark navy one, thinking it went well with his black suit and light blue shirt.

"New? No, same old ties!"

"Well there is something about you today…I cant quite put my finger on it!"

            Mulder felt a wave of heat wash over him wondering if he was so transparent to everyone.  He had been anxious about facing Scully all morning and without realising it he found himself worried about his clothes and maybe splashing on a bit too much aftershave.  He smiled weakly at her and mumbled something about being in a rush.  But before he could take off she called out to him again, this time holding a small white envelope out to him.  For a second Mulder had a horrible flash of being invited to her high school reunion but he shook the image away and took the envelope.

"This was left for you this morning, currier dropped it by at seven thirty," she explained much to his relief, "I was about to run down with it but then I saw you coming in."

"Wasn't that lucky?" Mulder said taking the envelope and mumbling thanks before he hurried off to the elevators.

            As he stepped into the empty elevator and pressed the basement button a hand reached out and stopped the doors from closing.  Mulder looked up to see Lynch stepping in.

"Mulder, I just wanted to say, good catch yesterday."

"Thanks, but there has to be something more, I was thinking last night about how they were murdered in different locations," Mulder began explaining, putting the envelope in his pocket, already forgotten, "and I know Mrs Burrell was waiting for her…friend, two of the victims were killed near popular secluded areas for…well trysts."

"You mean they were killed where they were waiting for their lovers?" Lynch said stepping in and letting the doors close and start it's journey to the basement.

"Yes."

"But we still don't know what connection he has to his next victim."

"No, but someone knew that all these women were having an affair, someone who would have been able to watch them."

"Or their credit card charges?" Lynch said absently.

            Mulder stared at him for a second, before slapping his hands together.

"That's it, someone who had access to all their credit card charges, they all used their personal cards to book hotels and restaurants.  We need to get onto the credit companies and banks and get a list of names."

"The people who have accessed that type of information is recorded in case of fraud, so that shouldn't be a problem."

            Both men stared at each other for a second, Mulders face smiling and Lynch slightly amazed.

"Good catch," Mulder said to him as he stepped out into the basement hallway.

            Lynch stayed in the lift and smiled back.  The doors closed and he returned up to the living section of the building as Mulder made his way proudly into the office.  

_At last_, he thought, _tangible connections_.

            Having momentarily forgotten his anticipation at meeting Scully he greeted her with a broad smile as he dropped his folder onto the table and sat heavily into his chair.  He interlocked his fingers behind his head and stretched his legs out in front of him.

"You're looking decidedly smug this morning Mulder," she said not a trace of the tension she was feeling diluting her voice.

"I am aren't I?" he replied, allowing his eyes to close.

"What's going on?" she asked his mood infectious and her tension easing.

"I was just talking to Lynch and we made a breakthrough in the case."

"That's great."

"It struck me last night that all the women were killed at a rendezvous point, and I said that someone needed to know where they met with their secret loves, then he mentioned that someone could have been monitoring their credit card usage," he said triumphantly, sitting up now and grabbing the phone.  "So he's going to get a list of recorded names that accessed the information," he finished as he dialled.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get a list of my own, hey Langly, it's Mulder."

"Mulder, long time no hear."

"You taping this?"

"No…are you?"

"No, listen I need some information."

"What kind?"

"I want to give you a list of credit cards and names and I need to know who could have hacked in to access the information."

"Jeez Mulder, any first grade hacker can tell you a bank balance."

"It's important Langly, and I need it ASAP."

"But that's what I'm telling you, anyone could have checked it out."

"Can you get me a list of people that accessed the information or not," Mulder said a challenging tone in his voice.

"I suppose I can go through the site cookies and access history…give me an hour or so."

"An hour? You're slipping Langly!"

"I'll call you if I find something."

            Mulder hung up and turned around to Scully his pleasure already vanishing.  

"Not as big a breakthrough as you thought?" she asked.

"Not yet, but there is something there, I'm sure of it."

            Then as a silence began to fill the room their eyes avoiding each other like polar opposites.  He yearned to question her about last night but didn't dare broach the topic so he busied himself shuffling files while she sat quietly and calmly, he thought, working on her laptop.

            But inside her head was in chaos, her mind racing and rehashing the touch of his hand against her back, the feel of his soft breath against the side of her face and the look in his eyes when he watched her last night.  He looked preoccupied as he rummaged through the files on his desk and wondered what he was thinking.  Unable to take the silence she stood and reached for her cup.

"You want some coffee Mulder?"

"Yeah please," he replied without looking up.

            When she returned with the drinks he was standing to take off his jacket but as he folded it across the back of his chair the white envelope fell out.  He bent to pick it up as he sat down and slowly tore it open.  She watched him with a cursory glance and saw him pull out the photo.  He frowned at the picture and smiled a little in confusion.  Turning it over she watched his face fall as he read what had been written across the back of it.

"Mulder? What is it?" she asked putting her coffee down and coming around to his side.

"Eh…it's us…" he handed her the photo and she recognised it immediately.  

Both of them had been participating in group activities in Florida for the FBI annual evaluations and someone had taken their picture.  She remembered the day clearly and how windy it had been.  As they raced to the top of a hill he held her close and she had wrapped her arms around him.  Her eyes went immediately, as they always did, to the spot where her fingers were brushing against his skin above the rim of his jeans.  She flipped the photo over and read the inscription.

"Cheaters never prosper," she said aloud and traced the small love heart that had been drawn in the top corner.

"Does that mean anything to you?"

"No but I recognise that photo.  Unless I'm mistaken that photo was in my apartment," she said unwilling to admit that it was usually kept in the top drawer of her bedside locker.

"You think the person who broke in did it for a photo?"

"I dunno Mulder…but…" her voice trailed off to nothing.

"I'll take it down to the lab and get it searched for prints," he pushed away from the desk brushing against her as he stepped by. 

"Why would someone do this?" she mumbled, "what does it mean?"

"I don't know Scully, but I'll find out.  Okay?" he reached out and touched her shoulder, the sensation blunted by his memory of the touch of her skin.

            He went straight up to the lab and left her with her worries and fear.  She wanted to rush home and find the photo where she knew it should be and reassure herself that it was nothing sinister, but her desire to remain calm and not let it bother her won out. 

            Mulder burst in to the forensics lab and hurried over to where he saw Sarah sitting, her eyes glued to a microscope.  He touched her arm and she looked up smiling until she saw the apprehensive expression on his face.

"What's up Mulder?"

"I want you to see what prints you can get off this photo," he said holding it out to her.

"Check it against the nailers prints we lifted off the bodies?" she asked as she took the picture.

            Mulder hesitated.  He hadn't thought of that and had assumed them to be mutually exclusive.

"I guess not," she said when she saw picture of Mulder and Scully.

"No…check them against the other prints…the ones from her window too."

"Okay, I'll just scan this through and I should have an answer for you in about half an hour."

"Thanks Sarah, I owe you."

"Careful Mulder, my husband wouldn't like to hear you say that!"

            Mulder rushed back to the basement only to find Scully sitting slumped in her chair.  Her hands had fallen between her knees and he could see a slight shaking in her shoulders.

            Without saying anything he stepped up behind her and gathered her into a tight hug.  At first she stiffened but then her body relaxed and she sighed into his chest.  They stood like that for a long time before she pushed away from him, rubbing her eyes carefully, afraid of disturbing her barely noticeable makeup.  

"Hey, don't worry, we'll get this guy," he said softly

"I know Mulder, I know," she managed, partially embarrassed at breaking down like that and partially too weary to care.

"I…" he began but his words failed him.   He had no words to make a promise he couldn't keep no matter how much he'd want to.  All he wanted was to make her feel better, dry her tears and comfort her any way he could.  Only all thoughts of equality left him when he saw her crying.  He knew how much she hated him seeing her like that but he wasn't about to walk away and save face.  Not anymore.  "I'm here for you Scully, okay?" he said finally hating that it sounded so forced and clichéd.  

"Yeah, thanks."

            They both took their seats, the room bulging with tension and unspoken thoughts and Mulder physically jumped when the phone rang.

"Mulder," he said his eyes locking with hers across the table.

"Agent Mulder, it's Langly."

"What did you find?"

"Well I went through all the cards access points and I pulled the files into a data base.  I'm running a check for matching names now but already I've got five…the numbers could run up to a hundred."

"Hey Langly…can I add another card to the list?"

"Sure Mulder give me a sec."

            Mulder waited his eyes glued to Scully's bent head as he listened to the soft clacking of Langly's keyboard.  Her head didn't move and he wasn't sure if she knew what he was going to ask Langly to do, but he carried on regardless.

"Okay, what name is on the card?" Langly asked.

"Dana Scully."

"Agent Scully? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, yeah she is."

            Scully looked at him with just her eyes and frowned.  Her hair had fallen over her face but he could still make out the glare.

"Okay, card type?" Langly asked.

"Master Card."

Alright Mulder…I'll see what I can do."

            Mulder hung up the phone his eyes never leaving hers.  He waited for her to question him and the look on her face gave him no doubt to the power of her fury but her eyes shone a different story.  Brimming with unwanted tears he found it hard to watch and finally he broke the link, looking down at his hands.

"Scully-."

"No Mulder, I don't want to go home, I don't want to forget it…I'm fine," she said irritably blinking away the tears that had gathered in her thick lashes.

"I wasn't about to let you go home.  You're not leaving my sight."

            He walked around to her side of the table and leant against it.  Crossing his legs at his ankles and his arms on his chest he looked down at her.  She waited before matching his gaze, wanting to be able to hide her fears from him but knowing her efforts were futile and no matter how hard she tried to hide it he would know who scared she was.

"Mulder I'm not about to let this…what ever _this_ is…we don't know yet…dictate how I go about my business."

"Scully, I don't care how you go about your business but you gotta know I'm going to be right there…all the time."

            The loud ring of the telephone cut off her reply.  He made no move to answer and sat watching her waiting for her eyes to acknowledge him.  When she finally gave him a faint nod he turned to reach for it.

"Mulder," he said into it, tearing his eyes away from her fallen face.

"Agent Mulder, it's Sarah."

"What did you find?" he asked eager to know but afraid to find out.

"Matches, all three...the photo…the window…the bodies.  All three have the same set of prints on them."

"Are you sure?" he said trying desperately to keep his tone neutral but Scully felt his tension and looked up, while standing to get a better feel for what he was hearing.

"I checked it over and over Mulder.  They defiantly match."

"Okay, thanks Sarah."

            As he replaced the receiver he turned into her anguished face.  It was killing him not to be able to take her away from all this and save her from the pain she was in.  Her eyes watched him carefully and he knew she could read him as well as he could her so instead of trying to protect her he took a deep breath.

"That was the lab.  They lifted prints off the photo.  They match the ones on your window," he said.

"What else Mulder?" she urged.

"They also match the prints we lifted off the bodies."

"The female bodies? With the nails?"

            Slowly he nodded his head as he carefully watched her reaction.  

"But I'm not in a long term relationship…I'm not cheating on anyone?"

"Someone thinks you are…have you…been out with anyone…lately?" he asked not wishing to hear her reply but when she snorted a laugh and shook her head he couldn't help but feel a little relieved.

"Yeah, in between the autopsies and UFO hunts I always manage to squeeze in a few dates!"

"If someone was watching you…your place…they might think…" his thoughts fumbled around in his head and he struggled to say what he wanted.

"Spit it out Mulder," she said unable to wait for him to formulate the proper words.

"Well it's possible that they might think that you and I…" he stopped letting his words linger between them.  "I mean I'm over at your place a lot, and if someone was watching your credit cards they'd see a lot of motel charges on it."

"But that's…crazy…" she argued but as she thought about it she realised it made sense.  "Oh my god," she let out with a sigh.  

            Slumping heavily into the chair she hung her head into her hands and started to let out a laugh.  It wasn't one Mulder had heard before and it frightened him.  It was manic and scared, rolled into a sound that stung his ears the more he heard it.

"I want to get up to Lynch and get this out.  Maybe we can canvas your area and see if anyone saw anything.  Your building has security cameras right?"

He was in full FBI mode as he stepped away from the desk and started to gather his files.  All she could do was watch and nod at his simple questions. He walked over towards her with his arm outstretched and waited for her to stand.

"Scully? Are you coming?"

            Silently she stood and he led her to the elevator, his hand resting reassuringly against her back.  She felt numb.  Her fear had dissipated into nothing and all she could do was follow through with his motions, unable to comprehend why she had become a target again.

As they entered the lift he pressed the button for the fourth floor and immediately returned to her side.  He couldn't think of anything to say that didn't sound trite so he remained silent allowing her this indulgence of introspection while she had the chance.  He was sure Skinner would put protection on her once he heard what had happened and he knew she hated the invasion of privacy.  He allowed her what little he could in the small elevator.  They made their way to Lynch's small office and stepped in without knocking.

"Mulder, we got a list but it seems the only connection is banks, internet shopping and bloody window sellers…" he paused when he saw the blank look on Scully's face and Mulders stern expression.  "What's going on?"

"There's been a new development.  A couple of nights ago Agent Scully's apartment was broken into.  Nothing was taken…or so she thought," he chanced a look at Scully but her FBI mask had been switched on and he could read nothing from her face.  Which in itself told him everything he needed to know.  "Then this morning I was sent a photo by someone…a photo of myself and Agent Scully."

"What's the point?" Lynch asked not liking the way Mulder was dragging out the story.

"On the back of the photo a message was written.  It said "Cheaters Never Prosper" and it had a heart shape drawn on it.  The prints on the photo and ones I pulled from her window match the prints we got from the bodies," he finished watching Lynch's face pale as the new information sunk in.

"He was in your house? He stole a photo?" Lynch repeated unable to see the anger in her eyes.

"Wee need to get the security footage from her building, contact the courier service and find out who arranged the delivery…"

"I'll send out Bill Wyman's team," Lynch said grabbing the phone.

            Mulder turned to Scully his mouth open but his mobile rang halting his words.

"Mulder?"

"Hey, it's me," Langly said, "I got a list…once you added Scully's name I only got four matches from the whole database.  A window company, a banking survey, amazon.com credit checks and a gym."

"Okay Langly, thanks.  Can you fax that information through to…" he leaned over the fax on Lynch's table and read of the number.

"No bother."

            Mulder replaced his phone in his pocket and faced her again.  As dismayed, as he was to see her official mask still on he understood her need for strength and silently he gave her all he could.

"Wont be long now Scully," he said in an effort to comfort her but again he felt like it was too little too late.  She didn't respond and only looked anxiously around the room.  "We should go and talk to Skinner, I just want to grab this fax."

            Again his voice was met with silence so he reached over for the sheet of paper that slowly emerged from the fax machine and turned to Lynch who was just hanging up the phone.

"Okay Wyman took a team out to canvas your area, we'll send Wright over to the courier service and I'll go and check our own security system in case it was our guy."

"Thanks Lynch," Mulder said as he gazed down at the sheet.

            Lynch left without another word and Mulder swivelled on his heel to face her.  Now that they were alone he saw a small slip in her armour and realised what an effort she was making to stay on top of her barrelling emotions.  The need to gather her into a protective embrace was overwhelming but as he reached out and touched her shoulder she flinched sending a painful signal into his chest.

"Scully, Have you been contacted by any of these companies?" he said handing her the sheet careful not to touch her.

"Some one did ring about getting double glazing, but I said my husband deals with all that and hung up," she said with a little smile.  "Yes I remember that survey place, they rang at seven in the morning on a Sunday and kept me on the phone for almost an hour."

"Note to self…don't ring Scully on Sunday mornings," he said jokingly.

            She smiled at his joke and appreciated the effort he was making to make it easier for her.

"I bought a first edition of Moby Dick for my Mum for her and my Dad's anniversary last week off Amazon."

"And the gym?"

"I don't remember but I would have no use for a gym when I can just use the FBI gym."

"I guess not," he mumbled almost disappointed that she didn't point at one and say, _that's the killer_.

"Plus all those supposed dates I've been having lately, you know they say sex is a marvellous calorie burner?"

"Do they?" he managed to stumble out through his shock.

"Apparently so," she said seriously, but he caught the gleam in her eye and smiled with her. "Lets go and tell Skinner the latest drama."

            He followed her silently somewhat surprised by her reaction.  As they waited for the elevator and then stepped inside its empty compartment he looked over to her.

"You okay Scully?"

"Yes Mulder.  I'm fine," she said firmly.

"It's just…you seem…"

"I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm not going to be another helpless victim.  I'm a trained and armed FBI Agent who grew up on army bases with two older rougher brothers…I've nothing to be scared of."

"Of course you don't," he said smiling, a surge of pride rushing his senses.

"And besides," she paused and turned to him and he caught a flicker of fear pass through her clear blue eyes, "I've got you to protect me."

"_Nothing_ else matters to me now," he said plainly as if no other thought could distract him from her safety.

            She looked up and their eyes fused, a current of power swarming around them.  She was afraid to move in case the metal sides of the lift had become electrified but he broke the contact when the doors slid open.

            Following him into Skinners office she listened as he explained what had happened.  She tried to ignore Skinners concerned glances but when he finally stepped around the table and stood in front of her she found she could avoid him no longer.  

"We'll set a watch outside your apartment and I'll assign an Agent to wait by your door-."

"That wont be necessary," she said, "the surveillance from outside the building will be sufficient."

            She saw Skinners glance at Mulder and her partner's small nod and she guessed she was going to have his company for the whole evening.  Not a totally unpleasant thought, just a terrible situation.  She allowed them to banter through the procedure and what men to pick until they fell silent and she looked up to see them both looking at her.

"Shall we go?" Mulder said and she got the feeling not for the first time.  

            Skinner squeezed her arm before she left and offered a weak smile.  With a small protest she followed Mulder to their office as he explained that she was returning to her apartment.  She argued that she would feel like a caged animal if she had to stay in the flat al day but he wouldn't budge afraid to take her out, afraid to leave her alone.  When she realised he wasn't about to let her off she reluctantly collected her things and followed him out to his car.

"Cant I just take mine?"

"Scully for once…can you not argue?" he said as he held the door open for her.

"But that's what I'm best at," she said managing a smile.

"Don't I know it," he mumbled just low enough for her to still hear without saying it outright.

            When he pulled up to her apartment Scully was staring out the window but not seeing anything.  He waited for her to move but when she didn't he nudged her gently.  Startled she jumped before she realised where they were.  A dark cloud had formed over her features again and he decided to make this evening special for her anyway he could.

            They slowly made their way into her place and she stood inside the door her hand hovering by the key, unable to take it out of the lock.  As she struggled and pulled it harder she started to cry.  HE carefully took the key from her rigid fingers and slid it out of the lock, pushing her inside fully to close the door behind them.

"Hey…hey," he turned her into his arms and she held her arms up between them, covering her face with her hands.  "C'mon what happened to my tough navy brat?" he whispered softly against her hair, with one hand holding her against hi the other reached up to her neck, his warm fingers gently stroking her.

            When her sobs faded to deep breaths she stepped away from him.  With her face down she turned and walked into her bedroom closing the door firmly behind her.  He took the hint well and wandered into the kitchen to boil the kettle even though he felt like something a little stronger.

"Maybe I'd make these coffees a little Irish," he said aloud as he rummaged through the high press that she kept her alcohol in.  Pulling down a large bottle of whiskey he figured she got back from one of her brothers travels he poured a share into her mug, leaving his dry.  Needing to stay clear-headed he opted for the regular coffee.

            He had made the drinks and carried them back to the living room when he heard her emerge from the bedroom but rush into the bathroom, to give her face a scrub to remove all traces of her betraying tears.  Finally he heard the door open and although he couldn't hear her sock clad feet he could feel her getting closer and wasn't surprised when she sat next to him.  He leaned forward and took her drink from the table to hold out to her.  She took it still without looking at him and sipped it. 

"Jesus…" she coughed past the taste and looked at the mug suspiciously.  

"What?"

"I do like a bit of coffee with my whiskey," she managed.

"It'll settle your nerves."

"It'll destroy my nerves."

"Well for once Scully indulge me, allow my this small favour.  No arguing, no disobeying, no refusal of my wishes and you must relax."

"That's very domineering of you Mulder," she said loving the banter, needing the distraction.

"Well now it's my turn to be the control freak."

"That's funny, I'm still waiting for my turn," she countered.

"You'll get it when I say so," he said but he wasn't able to keep the straight face any longer and he let his grin that was itching to be free, out.  She laughed a loud belly laugh that rolled from her body and invaded his senses.  He found himself entranced by its rare sound and immersed him self into it.  

             As the day past monotonously they found that their worry increased with every passing moment.  Mulder tried desperately to distract her but short of getting her drunk and letting her sleep through it there was nothing he could do, when his mobile constantly rang with minimal up dates from the agents that were canvassing the field.  As nine pm arrived her stretched lazily from the couch and arched his back.

"You need a new couch Scully," he said, tenderly rubbing his lower back muscles.

"I know where you can lie on a black low set leather couch in peace," she said not looking up from the book she had been pretending to read.

"Well if that was your subtle way of telling me to get loss…it worked."

"What?" she looked up closing the book on her lap.

"I have to go and get a change of clothes…maybe a toothbrush.  Make myself look pretty."

"Oh…okay."  His presence had been bothering her all day.  A stark reminder of her breakdown and weakness he stayed by her side warding off calls and distracting her.  _Like a good friend would_, she conceded.

"Don't worry I'll be back to dazzle you with my sparkling wit as soon as I can."

            He slipped into the jacket he had thrown across the chair earlier letting his tie flutter to the floor.  Smiling inwardly he remembered the effort he had put into dressing that morning only for it to be obsolete.  She hadn't noticed, she hadn't said, but it didn't matter to him now.  All he wanted was for the traffic to be clear so he could drive at the maniac speed he wanted to and get back to her side as soon as humanly possible.

            He walked around behind the couch and leaned across it's back, his head resting on his hands he faced her.

"Hey, I'll be back as soon as I can," he said all joking gone from his voice; he didn't want to see the glistening he could in her eyes.  "Agent Farrell and Harris are outside.  You'll be fine."

"Go Mulder, I'll be fine."

            As he stood away from the couch he leaned into her and placed a firm kiss to the top of her head.  She didn't look up as he walked away and listened to him leaving.  She imagined he would be talking to the surveillance team in their Taurus across the street as she stood to rinse their cups in the sink.  Returning to her book she opened it to read the same page for the hundredth time when a small knock rapped against her door.

"I'm fine Mulder, Go Home," she called without getting up.

            But the knocking persisted, this time firmer.  She walked over to the door her smile playing on her lips and swung the door open expecting to see Mulder standing there impatiently.  As her eyes fell onto her visitor a frown crossed her face.

"What are you doing here?"

            He stepped in and held both hand on his hips slamming the door behind him.  He advanced forward making her walk backwards until she met the couch.

"I cant believe you are doing it right there…in front of me," he said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" she said afraid to confront him but unsure of what to do.

"I saw him leave.  You've been in here all day…CHEATING!" he roared before slamming his fist into her jaw knocking her down.

            Scully lay dazed on the floor and saw him reach for her feet.  She felt the carpet burning her face as he dragged her across the room and the copper taste of her blood filled her mouth, but she couldn't lift her head.  As he lifted her onto the bed the room swam and she tried to fight but her strength had been drained.  He pulled at her wrists and she felt him tie something around them until she was plunged into darkness without light or sound.  

** Sorry for the delay again but I was at an Audioslave gig in Dublin last night and when I tried to upload my chapter this morning the site was down…I swear!

 And in the word of Rolf Harris…can you tell who it is yet? **


	8. Chapter 8

            Feeling fresher and more relaxed Mulder left his boot laces open as he hurried from his apartment.  Tapping his foot anxiously he waited for the lift to arrive, jumping in through the half open doors and slamming the ground floor button when it did.  Eventually he made it out to his car and pulled away into the street.  He glanced at the clock on his dashboard and smiled.  Taking his shower and throwing some belongings into a small bag took only 30 minutes, now all he had to do was get back to her and maybe then his heart would stop jumping.

            With a sigh he pulled up at a red traffic light and his fingers drummed on the steering wheel as he waited for it to turn green.  Taking in the sights on the street he thought of getting some food for them but decided he'd rather get back as soon as he could.  He found himself thinking about her from the moment he walked out of her building and it was all he could do not to run back in and stay with her.  But he knew she needed some time alone.  He realised as much as she wanted him with her he was still a symbol of the emotional weakness she had suffered earlier that day.  So giving the breathing space she needed he forced himself to leave.

The light turned green and he took off through the crossing, dodging traffic recklessly, hoping that there'd be no street cops.  He counted down the blocks to her building, finding that he was holding his breath in anticipation, the need to see her unbearable.  But finally he saw it and the sight of the black Taurus outside it calmed his nerves.  He parked behind the other agent's car and walked over knocking on the window to get their attention.  Agent Harris rolled his window down and Mulder leaned in.

"Any news? I can't seem to get hold of Lynch?" he asked.

"Lynch is still at the bureau, he's got a team down there investigating the list that you gave him," Harris replied.

"Did they get anything from them?"

"Nothing.  They all seem to be legit."

            Mulder wanted to slam his hands on the car but restrained himself.  His phone rang and he stepped away from the car door to answer it.

"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder how is she?" Skinners asked.

"When I left her she was fine.  I'm just about to go back in."

"I was speaking to Lynch and he doesn't seem to be able to find anything with the credit card check list."

"Yes sir I heard."

"But the field agents managed to get a description from the courier service of the man that arranged for the delivery of the package and it matched the description of a man seen outside Agent Scully's apartment the night of the burglary."

"Can you fax the picture over to me? Send it to Scully's fax line, I'll go in now and pick it up.  She might recognise him."

"Okay I'll send it over now."

            Mulder hung up and quickly made his way to her apartment.  He knocked lightly on the door and waited for her to answer but when she didn't he knocked harder.  This time calling her name out.  A hot wave of fear flushed over him and he fumbled in his pocket for his keys, softly calling her as he stepped in to the dark room.

            The beeping from the fax machine beside her PC drew his attention and he walked over to it tripping on his open laces and nearly falling onto the couch.

"Dammit," he cursed before bending down to tie them.  He quickly tied a loose knot and then went over to the sheet of paper that had finally fallen from the fax machine.  Once he looked down to the picture he noticed a smear of blood had stained his hand and he glanced around to see a small pool had already marked the carpet where he stopped to tie his laces.  His mind screamed out her name and he rushed though the apartment calling to her only to stop in her bedroom.

            The window had been broken and by the lack of glass on the carpet he knew it had been smashed out.  The bed was tossed and messed as if there was a struggle and with a heavy heart he ran out to the agents who sat out in the car.

"SHE'S GONE," he yelled.

            Harris and Farrell jumped out to meet him on the road, both of them confused by his yelling, urging him to calm down as he shouted orders for them to call Lynch and get the search team down here.

"I left a little over 45 minutes ago so we have to assume he had at least that window of time, I want road blocks up and we need to get a forensic team out here," Mulder said trying to keep his voice calm.

            Harris was speaking on the phone to Lynch who was on his way with Wyman's team and Farrell had rushed into the apartment to double check.

"Didn't you search the building?" Mulder yelled at Harris who just put his phone away.

"Of course we did."

"How the hell did he get in there?" he said accusingly, pacing the street the fax sheet folded in his hand forgotten.

"Same way he got out?"

"He smashed through her bedroom window.  There is no glass on the floor so he obviously broke out that way.  He must have been in the building the whole time."

            Mulder heard the accusing tone in his voice and knew that Harris would think it was directed at him when it was only himself he blamed for leaving her in the first place.  

"The place is empty, looks like she put up a struggle," Farrell said as he returned but the dark look of fury on Mulders face stopped him from continuing.  "What's that?" he said pointing to the page in Mulders hand.

"It's the description Skinner faxed over…" he said as he unfolded it.  The picture stared back at him and Mulder felt all the blood falling to his feet.

"Agent Mulder…what is it?" Farrell asked noting the paleness he wore.

"It's…its Danny, Daniel Anderson," he stuttered, "I know this man."

"Who is he?" 

"I know him…Scully…knew…knows him," he managed, needing to take a seat he sat into the back of their car and shook his head, unable to take his eyes off the picture.

"Where can we find him?"

"He was staying at the Hyatt, he's travelling with an Irish rugby training squad."

            As he spoke Harris took down the details and was already calling information for the numbers.  

"He's an old friend from college though…I…I don't understand…" he continued his voice getting ever lower.

            Suddenly the quiet street was burst into a flurry of noise and lights as Lynch arrived with two squad cars in tow.  The sirens blared through the silence and their red and blue lights cast a sense of urgency to the agents stricken faces.  Soon Mulder transformed his worry and fear into an angry determination as he bantered through the details with Lynch and Wyman.  A squad car had already been sent to the Hyatt to apprehend Daniel but there was no word back from them yet.  As the search teams formed and the forensic team began their meticulous search of her apartment Skinner arrived and urged Mulder to leave.  They argued loudly as Mulder walked through her place, desperately trying to find the vital clue that would tell him where he took her.

"No, I'm not leaving," he called over his shoulder to Skinner.

"Mulder you're too close to this one and your not going to help.  Get out of here, blow of some steam and let us get this done," Skinner argued.

"If you think I'm going to leave this place Skinner your crazy," he yelled, "I'm staying," he concluded with a finality that gave Skinner no choice but to let him.

            Watching him now Skinner understood his need to stay here, close to where she had last been.  He'd seen it in Mulder before and had hoped never to see that desperate need again, but there it was, plain as day, traipsing around her apartment, his eyes delicately covering every inch, careful not to miss a single spot.  Skinner left him to his search and joined Lynch out in the street.

***

            Scully woke to a darkness that stung her whole body, attacking all her senses, in ways she didn't think possible.  A strong light punctured the shadows for a second and it burned her eyes.  Then as the flashes continued it hurt less until she could finally hold her eyes open to her surroundings.  

            The memories of what had happened were foggy and she struggled to realise where she was.  She was cold and could feel damp tendrils brushing her neck, a strong smell of grass clung to her nose telling her she was lying on a wet lawn.  She tried to reach over to her face to rub her eyes in an effort to clear them but she found she couldn't move her arms or legs and panic set in as she fought harder.

            A heavy weight became evident on her pelvis and with a soft moan she lifted her head to see what might have fallen on her.   The shadowy figure blended well with the dark surroundings and she couldn't make it out.  She attempted to shake it off, bucking her hips, but with the little strength she had it made no difference.

"Calm down," the voice said vehemently low, "I don't want to have to hit you again."

"What…" her voice croaked and felt dry but she continued, "What are you doing?"

"Cheaters never prosper…you need to learn," he said, and as the volume of his voice changed she figured he had turned to reach for something behind him, the pressure now heavier on one side of her legs.

"I… wasn't cheating…" she mumbled afraid to confront him but needing to talk to him.

"I saw you.  He was at your place…but when he left I took my chance."

            He resettled himself back onto her legs and she felt a cold metal object resting on her bare torso.  It was then that she realised that her clothes had been taken off and she was completely naked.  As if the realisation of this brought her senses back online she began to shiver the wet grass seeping into her skin and bringing up goose bumps on her arms.  Tears fell unbidden down her cheeks as her mind raced of how she could escape.  

An image of Mulder appeared in her head and she could see him sitting on her couch his head resting in his hands.  Calling out to him with the knowledge that he couldn't hear her was unbearable so she focused on her surroundings.  Taking in the grass and the darkness, she could see little else so she looked up to see Danny staring down at her.  Her training in hostage situations was minimal and now that she was the intended victim it all escaped her.

"Danny…what are you doing?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm avenging…cheaters never prosper," he said as he opened the box and fumbled with it's contents.  Her eyes opened wider when she saw him take out the long nails.

"Who am I cheating on?" she asked her voice frantic now.

"Fox, coming out with me when you are so obviously in love with him…it's cheating Dana…I wont tolerate it," he said avoiding her eyes and closing the lid of the box.

"Danny, Mulder and I…we're just friends…we've never been anything more…friends."

"You may be only friends but cheating can happen on all levels," he said moving the box off her now and turning to the side searching the dark ground for something.

"Please Danny, you have to listen to me…"

"Shit," he said, leaning off her and searching the ground more thoroughly.

            Without explanation he left, walking into the darkness disappearing into the night.  Her cries became louder now that she was alone.  Tugging her arms closer to her body she tried frantically to loosen her restraints.  But there was little she could do.  She could just make out the low stumps that had been hammered into the ground and was certain that she could never pull them free.  

            In the distance she could hear a car door slamming shut and she knew he was coming back.  His soft footfall was hard to hear on the wet grass but she strained to listen not wanting to be surprised anymore.  When it stopped she moved her head around trying to find him but it was too dark.  Her jaw ached where he had hit her and the cold was making her tired.  Her body couldn't fight for much longer as her eyes became heavy and it became harder and harder to think straight.

"Dana, I was thinking?" he said as he settled himself on her again.

"Really?" she mumbled, fighting to keep conscious.

"You don't really know Fox at all do you?"

            Unable to form the words she didn't replay her head lolling to the side as the darkness reached out to her.          

"I mean I lived with the guy for two years, and you never know anyone until you live with them," he continued on regardless, "he was one sorry son of a bitch back then…and it doesn't look like he's improved much."

            Her head swam around his words and she tried to listen, waiting for a weakness that might distract or disturb him enough to give her a chance to be freed.

"The girls used to follow him around, swarm to his races but he never took much advantage of it.  Until she arrived.  Then everything went out the window…all friends, rules, study, training…nothing mattered to him except her."

"Sounds nice," she murmured desperately fighting to stay awake.

"Yeah…but she was my girlfriend."

            Scully lifted her head up as far as it would go and saw him staring down at her with a fury she had never seen before.  

_Was it possible that Danny had been harbouring this anger with him all these years?_ she thought.  

"Cheaters never prosper, Dana.  I make it my business that they don't."

            He reached into his pocket and pulled out the nails again, this time holding one in front of him he reached down to the ground and grabbed the hammer.

"Danny, you have to listen to me," she said but her voice sounded distant and scratched.  "I am not cheating on Mulder…on Fox, I promise you."

            He ignored her and placed the point of the nail against her skin.  She struggled beneath him but his knees tightened on her holding her still.  He lifted the hammer up and looked into her eyes.  The fear he saw there fuelled his anger as he brought the hammer down onto the nail.

            A white hot flash of pain burst into her chest and the medical training she had told her that he had possibly punctured a lung.  Her mind reeled off all the treatments she would need and surgical procedures as her mouth yelled out in pain.  Plunged into a cold darkness the pain disappeared and she felt nothing.

** Short chapter, sorry…but you gotta love a good cliff-hanger! **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Final chapter…sniff sniff_ **

Mulder sat on the edge of her bed and faced the broken window.  His guilt was all but overwhelming at the sight of the tousled sheets and shards of glass.  Skinner stepped softly up to him afraid to call him but loathe seeing him so despondent.  

"Agent Mulder…"

"If they were all killed in spots where they met their lovers…isn't it possible that he has taken her somewhere she knows?" he said his voice low and quiet.

"But Agent Scully wasn't cheating on anyone…"

"But he thinks she…she and I…" he continued.

"So where would she be meeting the other person?"

"The only other person she went out with was Danny…and he took her to the Hilton for the awards ceremony."

"Anywhere else?"

"We went to the ball park.  To see the cubs game and I had to leave…so that's the first time they were alone," he said louder now and he stood to turn around to Skinner who recognised the look in his eyes.

"Right, lets get going."

            The squad was split into two with one team going to the Hilton and the other going to the baseball stadium.  Mulder followed the second team in the car with Skinner and Agent Lynch.

"Are you sure about this?" Lynch asked.

"No," Mulder said, "but what else do we have?"

            The silence in the car spoke volumes of their desperation and Skinner drove faster to compensate for his lack of control on the situation.  When they finally pulled up outside they rushed over to collect the bulletproof vests from the swat van.  Skinner set out routes for everyone and the teams split up in all directions.  Mulder and Skinner went directly for the main entrance and found it to be unlocked; the chain that usually kept the gate shut was tossed in a corner on the inside.  Silently Skinner signalled at him to stick to the wall as they approached the open doors.

            Mulder jumped across the doorway and slammed against the wall, peering round the corner as he did.  He shook his head quickly at Skinner to tell him he couldn't see anything.  Bending low Skinner carefully made his way forward his eyes constantly watching the stairway before him.  The stairs went up to the third base seats on the ground level and as he approached the top step he lay down on his chest his gun held out in front of him, he signalled for Mulder to join him.

            Mulder silently made his way up in time to see Danny walking to his car.  It was parked by the wide maintenance gates facing out of the park.  He watched Danny as he slammed the car door and walked back towards the pitch.  Mulder's eyes scanned the field for where Danny might be going when his eyes fell on her.  His breath caught in his throat and he nudged Skinner to get his attention pointing with his head he showed him where to look.  Skinner made a gesture with his hand that Mulder didn't understand but unable to take his eyes off her he didn't notice that Skinner had crept down to the stairwell again to contact the other teams.

            He watched as Danny mounted her again and it was all he could do not to run out there and tackle him straight away.  But he didn't know if she was dead already.  He felt Skinner lie beside him again and glanced over to him.

"Alpha team is circling around the bleachers, Beta are coming out of left field."

"We have to get down there," Mulder whispered as loud as he dared.

"Agent Mulder…she could be dead…we cannot endanger the lives of any more Agents."

"She could be alive and sitting here is only endangering her life."

"Mulder, stay here, you are not to get involved," Skinner said angrily, knowing that if she resembled any of the bodies they had already found it was not an image he should see.  "When the teams go in you have to remain here, and that's a direct order."

            Mulder looked away angrily, part of him knowing Skinner was right the rest of him not caring and needing to rush out to her…dead or alive.  Then he saw her move.  Her head lifted off the ground for a moment before falling back into place.  Her body bucked beneath Danny's but it was weak and did little to move him.

"Did you see that?" Mulder said grabbing Skinners arm.

"Yes, she's alive."

"Then we have to-," he began but as he saw Danny lift his arm up high in the air his other hand holding something against her chest he all but screamed.  Ignoring Skinners insistence he jumped up and ran towards them, his gun out of its holster already.  As Danny's hand slammed down towards her he yelled at him to freeze but it was too late.  Mulder bounded over the barrier and ran onto the pitch his gun aiming directly at Danny's head.

            When he screamed Danny turned and quickly fumbled for another nail.  But a crack sounded through the air and Mulder watched as his body slumped fully over hers.  Running closer he noticed she was naked and he already began to pull off his jumper.  He could hear Skinner running up behind him and quickly pushed Danny's body off her.  He carefully placed the jumper over her covering her as much as he could before he started to untie her arms.

"We need and ambulance," he shouted at Skinner who was knelt by her head.

"I already called one."

"She's hurt," he said as he gently positioned her arms down by her side and felt for a pulse.  "It's weak but still there."

            Lifting the side of the jumper up Skinner spotted the nail that was piercing her chest.  Wincing her replaced the jumper and shouted for the men who were running towards them to open the maintenance gates for the ambulance.  Mulder took her hand and gently rubbed her hair away from her face.

"Hang on Scully…hang on," he whispered to her ignoring Danny's lifeless body that lay next to them.

            When the ambulance arrived he was firmly shoved aside as they worked on reviving her and transporting her to the hospital.  He tried desperately to get in to the back with her but they pushed him aside and told him to follow by car.  By the time he arrived at the hospital she had already gone into surgery, doctors telling him so little as he wasn't family, he had nothing left to do but pace.

            Skinner appeared shortly angrily questioning him about his lack of procedure but he sat silently taking whatever Skinner had to dish out, his mind on the operating table with her.  Soon after Skinner left her mother appeared.

"Mrs Scully, I'm…I…"

"Hello Fox.  Any news?" she asked as she walked fully into the room and he stood to greet her.  Taking both of his hands in hers she looked up to him.

"No.  They wont tell me anything.  I'm not family."

"Not to them…"

            He smiled a little at her and hated himself for the look in her eyes.  They both sat down on a couch in the private waiting room and she held their hands on her lap.  Silence engulfed them both as he struggled for words to comfort her but he said nothing feeling only blame.

"I don't blame you Fox," she said quietly, amazing him at the depths of her insight.  "Dana choose a life in the FBI, with the X-Files, with you.  She wouldn't leave it for anything."

"I should have been there.  I shouldn't have left," his voice said cracking under the weight of his emotion.

            She saw the tears in his eyes that he refused to release and felt the guilt in his voice.  But it was something that he would have to give up himself and no words of comfort from her would help.  Just then the door opened and a surgeon walked in.  Mulder and Mrs Scully stood up greeting him with anxious faces.

"Mrs Scully?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes. Is Dana okay?"

"She has just come out of surgery.  Her left lung had been punctured and a few of her ribs damaged but we were able to stop the internal bleeding and it looks like she will be fine."  
"Oh thank god," Mrs Scully sighed; finally able to release the tension she had been holding in place so carefully.  She reached round to Mulder and hugged him tightly, feeling his smile.

"She'll be in ICU for a while and we'll transfer her to a ward soon, you can see her then."

"Thank you," she said glancing up at Mulder whose face was blank except for the torrent of emotion that played behind his eyes.

            When the surgeon left she sat down again onto the couch but he remained standing rubbing his face with his hands as if he could hold back the tears with hid fingers.

"I had better get back and finish up my reports.  Will you be okay?" he asked, his eyes darting around the room.

"I'll be fine Fox.  Thank you for waiting with me."

"No problem.  I'll be back to see her later."

            She let him leave without any more excuses knowing that he needed his own space to relax in his own way.  Mulder escaped the confines of the hospital quickly and made his way over to her apartment.  The forensic teams were gone and only one police car sat outside.

"Hey guys, you can leave now," Mulder said as he passed the car.

"We got our orders, stay here till morning."

"Well I'm changing them," he showed his badge and the officer shrugged before starting his car and pulling away.  

            Mulder walked through the apartment clearing up the police tape and evidence markers and he went.  He finally made it to her bedroom and started to clean up the dust left over from the fingerprint kits.  Usually after going through a crime scene he took note of whatever he thought important took prints and left.  He never saw this side of it and it scared him how much it was effecting him.  After taking away any shards of glass that stuck out of the window frame, he searched the phone book for someone that would still work this late at night to come out and fix it.   Finally he found a small company based near her building that said they'd be there within the hour so he continued cleaning, changing her sheets and trying hard to get rid of the blood stain from her carpet.

            While the windowpane was being replaced he sat silently in the living room, unable to continue with their idle chat he left them to work and paid them as they left.  Glancing at the clock he saw that it was half twelve and he realised it would be too late to go visiting at the hospital.  But his conscious wouldn't let him put it off any longer.  Slowly he ambled out to his car and took a deep breath before driving through the empty roads to the hospital.  He stood at the nurse's station for a long time before they finally acknowledged him.

"Can you tell me what room Dana Scully is in?" he asked.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over sir," she replied.

"I'm her partner, I've been working on the case all evening, can I just go in and see her?"

            The nurse looked at this tall handsome man that stood before her and saw clearly the pain in his eyes and worried expression on his face.  She crumpled under the weight of his need and slowly nodded her head as she searched the files for the room number.

"213, down the hall and round to the left."

"Thanks." 

            Mulder all but ran around to her room and stopped short out side the door.  Pulling the handle down slowly afraid in case she was asleep he warily opened the door and stepped through, closing it behind him with a loud click.  His eyes darted over to her motionless body and relaxed when she didn't move.  Grabbing a chair from against the wall he placed it next to her bed but before sitting down on it he leant over her still form and gently kissed her cheek.

"Hey Scully," he whispered and stayed over her for a moment as he took in her relaxed features.  She seemed to be sleeping soundly and he promised himself he wouldn't wake her so he sat back into the chair and sighed.  Taking her hand gently he rubbed soft circles into her skin watching her carefully, reassuring himself that she was okay.  At that moment her blue eyes fluttered open catching his brown ones and she smiled.

 "Hey," she said softly.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed, resting his free hand across her. 

"Not really.  I was waiting for you," she said slightly breathless.

"I had some stuff I needed to do.  Sorry," he uttered vaguely avoiding her gaze.

"It's okay, you're here now."

"How do you feel?"

"It hurts like you wouldn't believe," she said then took a shaky breath.

"Scully…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have left you, I should have stayed," he blurted out quickly, his guilt tripping up his words.

"Mulder, stop, it's not your fault," she said but needed another breath to continue.  "Is Danny…"

"He's dead," Mulder said firmly trying to hold her eyes but finding he couldn't he looked away, staring down at their hands as their fingers intertwined.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Hey…that's my line," she said with a small smile squeezing his hand.

            Before Mulder could answer the door opened and a nurse entered, whispering harshly that it was time for Mulder to leave.  

"I guess that's my cue.  I'll come back in the morning."

"Goodnight Mulder."

            He watched her for another moment then leaned in and kissed her again, this time catching the corner of her lips and the shine in her eyes.  

"Goodnight."

***

            Mulder sat in Skinners office at listened to the words as they flew angrily from his mouth.  Unable to argue with Skinners logic and the fact that he had disobeyed a direct order evident he simply sat in silence and waited to be excused.  Frankly he couldn't care and Skinner knew it.  It was almost as if he was simply going through the motions of a reprimand to save face rather than an actual anger at being disobeyed.

            Finally Skinner stopped and sat back into his desk.  He shuffled with a few files and removed his glasses for a quick clean before looking up to Mulder again.

"She's coming home today?" he asked.

"Yes sir.  I'm picking her up at 4.30.  She said she would report in on Monday morning as usual."

"Tell her to take her time."  He looked down and replaced his glasses. "Have you spoken to Agent Keane?"

"Yes sir, she came down to my office this morning."

"And she asked you to rejoin the VC?"

"Yes sir."

"You have release from the X-Files if you wish to pursue a career in the VC department.  I understand that she made a generous offer."

"Yes sir, but like I told Agent Keane this morning, my work with the X-Files is far from complete."

"That's all."

            Mulder stood and left heading down to the basement office he'd occupies on his own for the past week.  It seemed as if his clock wasn't moving and after watching it turn past two o'clock he could take it no longer and he left.  The drive to the hospital was quiet and his heart beat erratically in anticipation of finally being able to take her home.  He nodded a smile of acknowledgement at the nurses he'd been passing every day over the last week and entered Scully room.

            Her mother sat on the edge of her bed and spoke softly with her, their heads were bent close and he tried not to intrude, but Scully had spotted him and smiled.  Her mother turned to him a knowing smile on her face and stood to greet him with a hug.  He took it awkwardly and stood back for a moment.

"You're early," Scully said a laugh behind her voice he hadn't heard in a while=e

"Am I?" he said checking his watch as if he didn't know.

"So you'll take care of her?" her mother said as she slipped her jacket on.

"Yes, I will."

"Good, then in that case I had better get home.  I'll see you next weekend Dana," she said as she bundled her daughter into her arms for a long hug.  "Goodbye Fox."

"Goodbye Mrs Scully."  
            The door shut slowly behind her closing with a resonate thud that seemed to echo around the small room.  He'd been thinking about this moment all day and now that it was upon him he struggled for things to say.  He didn't usually find himself short of words but sitting with her now his mind was blank.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Relieved to be able to go home.  I already saw the doctor and he filled up my prescriptions so we can leave straight away."

"It might be an idea to get out of that gown, it's a bit cold out."

            She smirked at his comment and pushed the blankets off her legs.  He stood to help her out as she held one arm across her chest and climbed out of the bed.  She tried not to wince, knowing he was watching her carefully and every grimace or flinch she made brought his guilt to a new level.  

            Slowly she made her way to the bathroom and tried as quickly as she could to change into clothes he'd brought for her earlier in the week.  Thankfully he had thought to bring her simple clothes with no buttons or zips as she found it hard to reach with her ribs strapped up and stitches on her chest.  Returning to the bed she sat on to it and pushed herself back leaving her legs dangling over the edge.  He noticed that she wore no socks or shoes and wondered why until he saw her holding her chest again.  

"Give them to me," he said as she pulled the socks from the small bag and tried to drape them over her feet.

            With a sad smile she handed them over and he reached down for her foot, resting it on his knee.  His hands were warm against her feet and his fingers brushed her ankles gently as they pulled her sock up.  He slipped on her sneakers and tied the laces firmly.  

"If I give you a dollar will you shine them for me?"

"A dollar? Aw Scully don't go cheap on me now!"

"Okay, okay, 2 dollars but that's my final offer," she said smiling, a small shiver racing up her leg as he reached for the second foot.  "But you have to throw in a foot massage for that!"

            He laughed at loud and tied her second lace.  She smiled at the sound and hoped he'd do it again soon.  She knew he was destroying himself with guilt and although she had tried to tell him it wasn't his fault he didn't listen.  He helped her gather her things mumbling things about his week gone by and how quiet the office was.  The door burst open and a nurse entered with a wheelchair.

"Here you go Dana."

"That's okay, I can walk," Scully mumbled.

"No, hospital policy I'm afraid," she said, "Sure that strapping husband of yours should be able to handle it!" she handed the wheel chair over to Mulder who took it smiling and turned it towards Scully.

"Come on love, don't fight, just let me take care of you, for once!" he added throwing his eyes to heaven exaggeratedly making sure the nurse could see.

"Thanks Darling, but I'm sure I could manage," Scully muttered through gritted teeth.

             But he came round to her and gently pushed her towards the chair making sure to stay away from her tender areas he sat her into it and covered her legs with a heavy blue hospital blanket.  The nurse watched them smiling at Dana and throwing her a wink before leaving.

"Gee Mulder, thanks."

"It's the least I could do for my wife!" he replied and he pushed her through the hospital and out to his car.  She refused help sitting into his car but the pain that shot through her torso when she reached for her belt made her sorry.

"You okay?" he asked sitting in beside her and catching her wince.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Fine as in just about bearable pain or fine as in too much pain to formulate more words?"

"Little of column A and little of column B."

            He shook his head with a little laugh and drove them to her place. Careful not to jolt the car aware of how raw her wounds were the journey was long and silent.  Finally he parked and ran round to help her out.  She let him take her elbow and gently lend a hand as she struggled to make it across the lawn to her apartment.  He opened her door and let her enter first noticing how she made straight for the bathroom.  He switched on the kettle to make some coffees and was sitting in the living room with two hot cups when she returned.

"I made you some coffee," he said without looking up but when she didn't join him he turned to see her standing behind the couch, her head hung so low he couldn't make out her expression.  

"Scully?" he said softly as he rushed over to her side. "What's wrong?"

            She made no sound and when he lifted her face up to look at him he caught the tears that had been falling silently.  He bundled her into his arms and swayed slowly with her, the repetitive motion reminding him of the dance they shared in the lobby of the Hilton.  A memory that was once so delicate was now tainted by the events that followed it.  He wanted to run over to the stereo and turn on some music and make new memories with her but he couldn't leave her, her sighs deep and ragged, her voice finding her cries and she wept.

            He didn't know how long they had stood like that and when one of her arms reached around his waist to hold him tighter he smiled into her hair.  Her other arm lay trapped between them on her torso, carefully protecting her wounds.

"Hey…Scully…it's okay, you're safe now," he whispered against her head dropping light kisses into her hair as he spoke.  With a small shudder her quiet weeping stopped and she pulled away from him to look up into his face.

"Thank you Mulder…for being here."

"You know I'm always here for you." He cupped her face with his hands and looked into her eyes.  She looked back at him through red rims and with damp cheeks wishing she could convince him of those words that he had always been there and there was nothing he could have done to save her.  

            Without thinking she reached up onto her tiptoes and aimed for his lips but before they could connect a searing pain ripped through her upper body all but doubling her up.  Knowing what she was about to do Mulder had frozen and it took a moment to register that she hadn't kissed him.

"Shit Scully, you okay?" he placed an arm around her and lightly led her to the couch.  "Does it hurt? Can I get you anything?"

            Through her pain she nodded quickly and gestured towards the bag that had her painkillers in it.  He leapt up and grabbed her bag and a glass of water before joining her again and rummaging through her things to get the right pills.

            Delighted that he thought her red colour was from her pain it was almost worth the discomfort.   She swallowed the pills and took some water throwing her head back to help it go down.

"You okay?"

"Yes, just a sharp pain when I stretch," she mumbled gently rubbing her side where the bandage was taped.

"Well I guess you'd better stop stretching," he said smiling and moving off the couch to sit on the table so he was straight in front of her.  "And leave it all up to me."

            Confused she frowned and looked up to him in time to see his arm move over to her shoulder as he leaned in closer and caught her eyes so she was trapped in his.

"Besides I thought we decided I was going to be the controlling one for a while?"

"I don't remember agreeing to that…" she mumbled unable to believe her voice sounding the way it did.  _Was that husk deliberate?_ She thought.

            He paused for a moment relishing the silky sound of her voice and the so-real look in her eyes.  A small smile crept across her lips and he saw the flirting lilt it held.

With his eyes on her slightly parted lips he moved closer still, lingering as her breath caressed his own lips and warmed them, before closing the gap and kissing her lightly.  The pain she suffered disappeared with the hot sparks she took from his lips and she swallowed the moan she felt deep into her throat but he could feel it too and took the step to deepen the kiss leaning closer and dropping his other hand onto her leg, running it up her thigh and resting it on her waist just beneath the cuff of her jumper.        

            Against her skin his fingers sent waves of warmth with every move they made and she tried not to squirm but the feather light touches tickled and she smiled into their kiss.  But as she squirmed to the left her ribs reminded her of their injuries and she gasped through the pain.

"Ouch…" she pulled away from him and gritted her teeth until the pain subsided.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" he began.

"No Mulder you defiantly should have… but I should have warned you how sore I really am."

"How bad is it?"

"Very."

"Pity," he said smiling and reseating himself beside her on the couch.

"That's okay, it wont last forever, and the pain will fade."

"Good."

He pushed himself to the end of the couch and placed a small cushion on his knee where she lay down and rested her head.  She snuggled down into him and he carefully draped an arm along her body, the other coming up to gently caress her hair and face.

"Maybe it was a good thing that I let you take control every now and then," she muttered, unable to hold her smile back.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling once your ribs are better I'll have to fight for the position."

"Only in a good way Mulder, only in a good way."

** _I'm not sure about this ending but it will have to do for now. Do you think it works well?  I may change it at a later date._ **


End file.
